


Little Beta

by ForSkorge



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Sam, Alpha Winchesters, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dark Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, Dramatic and kinda sad, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Its gets dramatic, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, More tags on the way, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Re-Hymenated, Sexual Content, Tags Are Hard, beta reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-07-08 17:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForSkorge/pseuds/ForSkorge
Summary: Your fate has been handed down to two very dangerous alphas. But why chose a beta instead of an omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a story like this. I just did this because I rarely see a beta and alpha pairing, I was curious of how it would go.

Your eyes scanned the bodies of angels, demons, and humans passing by your enclosure, snapping your neck to one of them close enough to tap the glass that separates you from them. Your enclosure was the one things you called home from now on since you were brought here. You were 15 at the time and a fresh pure beta. There was little room for you to pace around so you just sat in the middle staring curiously outside. You grew up on it with barely any contact except for the very few slaves who helped you clean up and taught you some enochian. Just in case an angel chooses you.

You don't know how you were captured. All you remember is hiding with a small group of betas and some alphas managed to detect your group, it was later revealed that your party wasn't all beta. An omega was unknowingly on her heat and they picked up her scent. When they found you all, you fought against them every way possible but was inevitably captured in the end. 

After centuries of order between Alphas, Betas, and Omegas, the alphas removed the right of the other two and stopped treating them like equals. You were made into pets. Bred and used anyway your alphas chooses of you. Either sources of entertainment or work. Omegas and betas no longer lived freely and became creature without any conscious of what their life is destined to be. You were now seen as something meant to be owned. Now 3 years later, your body grew and developed more. Something you curse yourself for because it caught the eyes of many alphas but none were interested enough to buy a beta, only the most beautiful creatures called omegas. The place was made up of mostly omegas and very little betas. You were treated differently based on your status as a beta. Little attention was needed for you because you don't suffer from heats. Instead you get what was called menstruation, which repulsed many alphas. You had no problem with it except the pain that it causes for some minutes.

Today was like every other day, new customer came and immediately obscene dressed omegas rushed to their side, touching and purring at the alphas. You stared fascinated at how freely they are to give themselves to them, but they probably accepted their role after all those years stuck in here. 

Your eyes were always glued to the door, staring at the alphas that came and left. You watched as 2 more customers came in. One of them was tall and had long hair while the other was a few inches shorter with short hair. Immediately the Omegas came to their side and they both grinned in amusement. The owner of the place walked towards them and shushed away the omegas who left to greet other customers, he never does that unless these newcomers were important. There was something about them that made your stomach unsettled but your worry disappeared when they were looking at the Omegas section.

XXxXXXXXXXxX

Some alpha stopped by your enclosure and signaled you to come closer to the glass and you did just that. You couldn't exactly just ignore him as he kept repeatedly tapping your glass which annoyed you to do as he wanted. You crawled towards him and planted your hands on the glass where he had his. Your were on your knees staring right at his face.

"Turn around" He said and you curiously moved your head to one side. Why would he want you to do that. "Give me a good view, beta." It clicked. He wanted to see all you, waist down. You've always hid most of your naked skin from the eyes of alphas, crossing your arms on your chest and shutting your legs close. You nodded no at the alpha and his brows knitted in anger. He unexpectedly punched the glass and startled you, making you jump away from it. 

The sound of the impact caught the attention of the alphas passing by and they stared at you. The alpha who had caused the sound laughed at your reaction, while those who witnessed the event joined him. The muffling of their laughter made your anger rise and without think you stood up to your full height and slammed your fist as hard as you can on the glass. You snarled and bared your teeth at the alpha, all the while punching the glass. 

It was unheard of going against an alpha and you did just that. The alpha was actually surprised at you and you stopped moments later. You caused a scene and now alphas were flooding your place, including the curious omegas. Fear rose in you, the owner probably found out and was going to punish you. A line of curses flooded in your head, you are so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

You seller came rushing in, his eyes darted between you and the alpha who caused the scene. He told the others to move along to lessen the drama happening and they left soon after. Only he, and the alpha stood in front of your enclosure. 

"What the hell happened." He demanded. Anger was clearly in his tone.

"What happened was that crazy beta you have here, dumb bitch wanted to fight me." The alpha said in his defense. Your seller turned his head to glare at your direction. This wasn't good at all. Not good at all. You moved away from the glass and curled up to a corner, trying to hide yourself from the angry looks you received. A quick apology was given to the customer before he left to look for any beta or omega. Now you were alone with your seller who was very disappointed at you. 

"The moment I took you in here, I knew there was something about you that will hurt my business," he spat out the words. "Now that you went against an alpha, you have chances of hurting my business. What do you think would happen if they find out that a single little beta like you, was in my market. They'll stop coming here because they might think all my products are not trained. Nobody wants to deal with a disobedient thing like you." He spat out the last word with venom. 

"Since nobody wants to buy you for the past 3 years you've been here. You leave me no choice but to give you up to the breeding program. They'll have some use of you there, you'll give birth to more alphas. " You shook your head left and right, tears were spilling out of your e/c eyes. 

"Please, dont. Please!" You sobbed. In the middle of your crisis, the two alphas from earlier came into view. Their strides towards your enclosure intimidated your seller from the sign of respect his body gave to them. "What happened here?"

The shorter alpha spoke. His eyes stared at your tearful face while the taller alpha spoke to you seller. "Just a disobedient beta, nothing too big." The feeling of uneasiness returned. 

Your seller turned to the alphas, ignoring your existence. "Have you gentlemen found what you've looked for." Both alphas looked at each other before responding. 

"No, we haven't." The tall one responded. Your seller was taken aback from the answer. You were too. This place was full of potential omegas they could buy, how could they not choose one. Before your seller could ask why, they told him their reason.

"Omegas are our thing but we wanna try something new, we've never had a beta before." The shorter alpha glanced at your direction again. "We've heard that they don't have heats so they can be sexually active at anytime, and they're so much tighter than an omega from what I heard." His gaze ran up and down your body, you took notice and shielded you body even more. 

"Tell me about this one." The tall alpha said.

"Her scent is intriguing."

"The beta is young, 18 to be exact. She's a virgin but disobedient. She isn't worth your money." His words didn't hurt her, probably because she was too numb with fear.

"Follow me and i'll show you the other betas I have." Your seller walked but stopped when the two alphas didn't move from their spot. 

"How much for this beta" you whimpered as these alphas stared at you hungrily. Their eyes grew black with lust. You stared at your seller and he was dumbfounded, like they were speaking some unknown language. 

"You want that beta?" These very words coming from your seller startled you. His tone was surprised as these two very intimidated alphas spoke to him. The amount of fear you had doubled as the thought of being bought by them. You were not ready. You were never ready.

Your seller walked towards your enclosure, "Present yourself, beta." He ordered. His words didn't make you move. You couldn't move. You quickly find yourself paralyzed with fear. You heard your seller repeat the same phrase again but with more authority and you snapped out of your state. You blinked a few times and whimpered a no. 

"You dare disobey an alpha." His voice was laced with a dangerous bark. Your eyes watered even more and a broken sob came from your throat.

"Beta." Through your tear filled eyes you looked at the shorter alpha. His voice was calming but commanding as he addressed you. "Come present yourself." You wanted to disobey him but you know if you did they'd lose interest and off you go to the breeding program.

With all the will you could mister, you unwrapped your limbs from your breast and moved closer to the glass were the alphas stood. You kneeled in front of the glass with your head staring down at your thighs. You heard someone clear their throat and looked to the side at your seller. His eyes were telling you to do what they want or else. With a shaky breath you turned around with your back to the alphas and leaned into the floor. Ass up and chest down to the floor. 

For the first time in your life, you are showing the most intimate aspect of you body to alphas. It had grown quiet behind you and you bended your body so you can see the alphas reaction, oh how you regret doing so. The everpresent lust in their eyes grew even more than you thought and both licked their lips. Your face heated up in embarrassment and you quickly rolled and backed away to the corner, trying to hide yourself. Your gaze looked back at the alphas and the look of disappointment flashed before they looked back at the seller. 

"We'll take her" you saw the shorter alpha take something out of his pocket, it was cash. Cash you thought nobody would bring around here. He threw it at your seller who catches it surprisingly. "We'll give her to you in a moment, follow me gentlemen." They left but not without the shorter alpha staring at you. His eyes gave off a dangerous aura. From this day forward, you knew your fate was handed to two dangerous looking alphas. The idea of being owned by them hasn't registered in your mind yet.


	3. Chapter 3

After they disappeared to the corner, you wiped away the tears from your eyes. You don't know what to feel at the moment. Are you supposed to be happy your not going to the breeding program or sad that your "freedom" was bought by 2 alphas. Suddenly you heard the glass in your enclosure squeak for seconds before it began lowering to the ground. A guard came into view and motioned you to come with him. You slowly stood up and walked towards the edge, he offered his hand which you took. You jumped off the platform and then you both started walking the direction your buyers left to. 

You stared at the alphas and omegas around you. You never realized how much people actually come here. There must of been like 500 or more people in this place. Some alphas that you both passed stared at you, probably the ones who witnessed the scene from earlier. Their eyes were burning into your skin. You tried shying away but the alpha security guard kept you in place in front of him and all you did was walk forward. 

Not far from where you're at, stood the two alphas with your seller. You were feet away from them and you panicked as the guard walked faster behind you and pushed you towards their way. Your eyes were fixed on the shorter one and his eyes were not starting at your but roaming up and down your body with hunger. Then they moved to the tall one, he wasn't like the other alpha and instead he did make eye contact, and he was staring at you intently. Studying your every move, just in case you end up doing something drastic. Which was what you were going to do in a matter of seconds. You looked to the side and there stood your one chance of freedom. The doors that allowed anybody to come in and out of this place. 

You stared at it for sometime, eyes calculating if you actually are going to make it. You stared back at the alphas and you saw the tall alpha looking at you and noticed you were looking a the the door. He catches your drift and you saw him walk towards you. The moment he took a step towards you, you dashed from the security guards hold and ran to the doors.

"Fuck, catch her!" You heard the shorter alpha roar as you sped towards the door. You heard the loud stomping of the alphas behind you and that increased your adrenaline rush even more. The people around you stared confusingly before you were blocked by passing alphas. You eyes frantically looked back and forth and saw a opening. You changed direction and moved left into a full crowd, the tall bodies hiding you. Once you saw that they went the wrong direction you sped into the entrance doors. The sound of your heart pounding against your chest echoed in your ears, you looked behind to see the alphas stopped chasing you but when you turned you hit something hard.

Before you can fall on your ass, that something caught you. You stared at them and there stood an alpha in a trench coat. "Beta?".

There was something about this alpha that made you think he wasn't like the others. "Help me!" you pleaded at him as your senses picked up the other alphas coming. His grip on you tightened as they appeared before you, you wanted to hide behind him but he kept you in front of him. Your buyers saw that you were caught, and approached you slowly. You looked at them and didn't see and ounce of anger in them. That was a good thing you thought. They aren't completely angry with you yet. 

"Sam, Dean." The alpha who held you spoke to the tall alpha then the shorter alpha. Your worried gaze grew as the alpha who caught you knew these alphas. 

"Didn't think we needed you angel ass, Cas." Dean said to the alpha behind you. "Why did you leave baby." 

"I don't enjoy wasting away sitting there," he suddenly acknowledged that you were here with them. "Besides, it looked liked you needed help." Now all their eyes were directed to you. You whimpered then realized they were taller than you thought they could be. Your size was dwarfed by them.

"So, you both bought a beta." You whimpered as Sam took you from the other Alpha. The grip the alpha had on you stayed, as if he didn't want you to move away from him. It wasn't protective but rather possessive. "Are you sure, she is suitable enough." 

"That is something were not sure about, but let's hope this one last longer than the others." You whimpered at the mention of others. That meant they have had others before you, and from the sound of it. They weren't strong enough. And you weren't strong at all. 

A whimper escaped your throat at the thought and they heard it. "You really are something, beta." Sam said. Your back was pressed against him and you felt him give a small buck of his hips. His groin pressed into your backside. Your fear grew at the feeling of it. 

"Save that for later, Sam." Dean hungrily stared down at you. Your reaction enticing him. 

You began crying all of a sudden. 

"Don't cry, little beta..." Dean cooed, he took your face in his hands and caressed it. You knew it was supposed to be a soothing gesture but you didn't feel anything but fear at the touch. He heard the rumble of Sam behind you, vibrating on you back. 

He removed his hands from your face and turned to the angel alpha. "Get her ready for us, and don't you dare start without us like last time." He growled out the last part at him in a warning. The alpha nodded and took you from Sam, lifting you up from your feet bridal style. He carried you as if you weighed nothing and you saw Sam and Dean leave outside. The angel alpha waited till they left his sight and before you know it, you teleported in a matter seconds to another room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where this is going ~


	4. Author Note

Sup my dudes, the story won't be updated till the weekend. School is taking up most of my schedule, but I will post soon. Have a great day. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to update but school has been taking me away from this and my schedule had been busy the whole weeks that have passed. Thanks for the kudos and comments, and actually taking the time to read this.

What the hell just happened. Did the angel alpha just teleport you to their home? You looked around your new surrounding and now both of you stood in the middle of a living room. The angel alpha, still holding onto you, walked to the left and into a hallway. The alpha turned to a corner and stopped by a door. He didn't even need to lift a finger to open it. Inside the room was a bathroom. You both went inside, the door closing behind him.

The alpha set you down on your feet and turned on the shower for you. You stare around the bathroom in curiosity. As he finished up adjusting the waters he turned to you and grabbed your forearm. You instinctively followed his lead as he made you get inside the shower. Immediately warm water hits your skin and a sigh of relief escaped your lips. The sound of the door opening and closing told you the alpha left you to enjoy your shower. The shower was the best thing that happened to you today. You lost track of time and from the wrinkles in your fingers you guessed it was more than 15 minutes. You heard the alpha's steps outside the shower and the next thing you know, an arm reached to grab you and pulled you out of the shower.

Water was dripping down your naked body, and you saw the alpha pause to look at you. You stared down in both submission and fear, not meeting the alphas gaze. You saw his hand come up and wrap a towel around your body. How did you not see him with a towel. You dried yourself in front of the alpha and finally gave the towel back to him which he threw over the hanger in the shower. You gave a startled screech as the alpha picked you up from your feet and carried you to the next room. Of course the ride from the shower to the next room was uncomfortable as the alpha was too preoccupied feeling every inch of your body. You wanted to swat his hands away but you were to scared to do so as the alpha is an angel. You have no idea what an angel can do and don't plan to know.

Finally you arrived outside a room and the alpha did the same thing he did as the bathroom door. He went inside with the door closing behind him. You looked around and you noticed the decorative walls and the neat bed by the side. There was a nightstand next to it and in the far corner lay a wardrobe. You stared astonished at the room. For once in years you were looking at something other than blank walls. The alpha walked towards the bed and set you down gently on it. The sounds you made next were questionable, but the soft bed was just so new and amazing. The alpha stared at you astonishingly at your reaction to the bed. You undid it and wrapped the blanket around you. 

You almost forgot the alpha was still with you and you stared back at him, the joy of the bed gone and replaced by fear. "Of all the females we have brought here, you are the first to give off this reaction." His voice didn't have any hint of malice but you were still weary of him somehow. "How do you feel, little beta." He cooed the last 2 words, just to bring you at ease and it worked.

"I feel okay." You answered even though it was a lie. There were millions of emotion burning inside you and none of them came close to being okay. Your scent was hard for the alpha to pick up. Usually the omegas gave off their emotions by their scent, making it easier for him to make them feel better but now they had a beta. Instead he stared at you eyes deeply, you couldn't look away from his piercing gaze. "You are lying," Came his response. "As expected of you."

Since he is asking you questions you dared asking him one. "Where are alphas?" Your voice came out weak but loud enough for the alpha to pick up. 

"They won't be here until another hour." The alpha responded. "Since we still have time, let me properly introduce myself." 

"My name is Castiel, and I am one of your alphas..." His voice trailed off and that was your cue to say your name. 

"Y/n, my name is y/n." The alpha said your name and asked about your age. He was surprised at your age. He later explained the reason behind his surprise was because Dean and Sam didn't pick someone as old as you. It sounded like an insult, but he later told you that they usually got 16 year olds but they were omegas and they develop faster than a beta. Your mind went back to the others they mentioned earlier and curiosity got the better of you and you asked him the million dollar questions. 

"What happened to the others." The alpha stared at you for sometime before he understood what you were asking him. His eyes dropped their tenderness and was replaced with a burning one. "Let's just say some weren't as motivated to keep their lives." 

His words brought chills up your spine. You wrapped the blanket tighter around you. The alpha sensed your distress but couldn't do anything about it, there was no easy way to comfort someone in your situation. You unconsciously yawned in front of the alpha and he walked out to the door. You made no move to stop him but rather knocked out due to the rough day you just had.

XXxXXXXXXXxX

You don't know what you were dreaming about but as long as it was a dream, you enjoyed every second of it. All the worry disappears and you were left with only your imagination. You dreamt of all the things you did back when you weren't an item to be sold. Like enjoying the sound of the birds waking you up in the morning and all the places you passed when you and your little group traveled away from dangerous zones.

Your dream later changed dramatically. You dreamt of the night you were taken by the alphas. How they hunted you all like animals and separated you. You remember the cold hard sting of fresh air blowing on your face as you ran as far away as you can with another girl but she was fell behind anyways. You remember her scream of horror as one of the alphas pounced of her and kept he pinned to the ground, and you stood there dumbfounded till you acted without thinking. The girl's screams disappeared in your ears as you had rushed at the alpha and tackled him from on top of her. You remembered the alphas startled face when you attacked him but he quickly pinned you below him without a problem, the girl he had momentarily under him disappeared into the woods, your eyes stayed on the girl as she disappears from your sight and your gaze was met by the alpha. 

You were greeted by a blank stare but you don't remember this from your memories. You remember the lustful smirk of the alpha. Something caressed your stomach and you stared back at the alpha as his hand traveled lower to your abdomen. This never happened. What's happening. The alphas hand slid under your pants and your underwear. You screeched out in terror but your body couldn't move at all. A finger caressed one your your lips. This shouldn't be happening. This never happened to you that night. 

Finally your eyes shot open and you tried to stand up only to find yourself spread eagle to the bed. There was something attached to your arms and legs that made it impossible for you to move around and you stared in front of yourself only to find Castiel. Your alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see where this will lead to~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took long to post this chapter, it's the shortest one. I try to update regularly but school is taking most of my time.

"Struggling won't help"

The alpha's gaze burned into you as he watched you struggle against the ropes that bound you. The ropes hugged your wrist and ankles in a vice grip, making it painful whenever you tugged them. Your gaze turned to the alpha who eyes your rising chest then your core. You watched him walk closer to you, your heart sank more than ever.

Your neck was craned to stare at him as he crept closer and closer to you. His hands reached the bed, causing the bed to sink under the extra weight. The alpha gave off a musky scent, it was strong enough to blind your senses the more he came close.

Next thing you know he was crawling towards you and you tried to shut your legs put the ropes held them open as wide as possible. You whined in fear as his head lowered to your exposed pussy. The alpha placed both of his hands on your inner thighs and you watched as he stared at your pussy. You whole body twitches at every passing second, your mind was racing with panic. 

"You have such a pretty tight cunt." His gaze was concentrated on said flesh. You watched in embarrassment as he examined it. His hand reach under to cup your sex. "Your pussy burns for me" You close your eyes shut just to stop yourself from looking at what he was doing. Suddenly, a finger gently ran up your lower lips and you couldn't help but jolt. The ropes ended up digged more into your skin when you did this. The touch scared you more than anything. His fingers ran across your tiny lips and the next thing you know he had them spread open. You let out a whine of discomfort, It wasn't pain filled but you just didn't enjoy the feeling. 

"You are unclaimed." The alpha spoke with lust. His fingers left your lips momentarily before you felt him rub your clit with his thumb.  
"I've never had a beta before," His rubbing got rougher and faster. "I wonder if the rumors of your kind being tighter than a omega are true." The heat in your belly grew.  
Castiel suddenly buried his face into your core. You screeched out in surprise at the unfamiliar sensation between your legs. His hot mouth devoured you like a hungry man. His mouth sucking onto you clit and lips. His tongue entered past you lips and swirled inside you. 

He wasn't gentle at all. You screamed when you felt his teeth brush against your clit. Your screams quickly turned into sobs when you felt the heat in your belly burn hotter than before. The more the alpha licked and sucked, the more the pressure within you built. 

"S-stop please!" You begged him. But everything went to deaf ears as he continued eating you out. His tongue probed and licked at your insides. Soon the act started feeling good. Shame washed over you because your body was slowly enjoying the feeling, your inner walls squeezed the organ and the feeling of wetness grew. You didn't know if it was either your doing or just his wet mouth. With another suck to your core, you sobbed. Your legs quivered and you suddenly bucked into his face. You came into his mouth and he greedily drank your release. The alpha continued sucking you and you couldn't take it anymore.  
You raised your lower body up from the bed and it caused your alpha to unlatch from you. The wet sound echoed in the room. You heard Castiel growl from under you and that was your breaking point. Your eyes filled with angry tears as you growled at him. You saw his figure rise up from under you. The alpha started into your eyes with no reaction, the fact that he isn't furious scared you but at the moment all you could think about is getting him to stop your torture. 

You waited for a backhand or something but all you got was the alphas voice. "I can sense your fear but you do not show it." His hands reached to cup your cheek and you tried hard not to flinch from the touch. 

"You are stronger than the rest, but let's see how long you can keep it up." The alphas hand trailed down to your chest, the curve of your stomach, and finally to your thigh. Castiel suddenly snapped his fingers and the ropes in your arms and legs disappeared. You had 2 seconds of freedom before he flipped you onto your stomach and raised your ass into the air. Your screeched out in surprise and fear. You felt his body press against you from behind and he kicked you legs open with his. You heard the buckle of a belt and before anything more could happen, the door to the room burst open. The door swung with such a strong force that even the hinges looked as if they were going to come off. Your turned you body to look around and there stood your other alpha. Dean. The alphas expression when he saw you and Castiel in your current position was furious. Right behind him was Sam. His expression indifferent to that of Dean. You had a lustful alpha on top of you and 2 very angry alphas feet away from you. This isn't going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos btw. And for taking the time to read this. Have a nice week. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, sorry it took so long

Dean stomped towards Castiel and yanked him off of you. The weight on top of you disappeared in seconds and you rolled off the bed to the floor. You cowered in fear in the little space between the nightstand and the bed. 

"You son of a bitch!" The alpha shouted angrily at Castiel. Dean's fist came up and punched Castiel square in the face. The smack startled you and you watched as he stumbled back a few steps. Dean didn't refrain from punching a second time, Castiel dropped to his hands and knees. You saw a trickle of blood drip from his nose and onto the floor. Castiel showed little signs of pain as blood dripped from his nose. His eyes turned to look at the spot you hid in. His gaze held no worry that someone is possibly going to kill him in under 5 minutes. Dean stared down at the injured alpha and kicked harshly at his side. This time it did look like it hurt as the alpha let out a painful growl from the impact. His gaze on you broke.

"Didn't I fucking tell you not to touch the beta." Dean barked at the downed alpha. Your other alpha, Sam, walked past the other two and towards you. You stared up at his tall figure and whimpered as he lowered himself to pick you up from the floor. You worry lessened as the alpha gingerly picked you up from the floor and laid you on the bed. You moved your body to you side but the alpha moved you back into your back. Sam told you to spread your legs. You wanted to protest but you knew that wouldn't help at all in your current situation. Your legs involuntary spread for him slowly and the alpha inspected your pussy. He spread your lips with his fingers and nodded when he saw that you were still a virgin. He patted your cunt and you shuddered at the feeling. 

"Dean, she's still a virgin" Sam called out to said alpha. The alpha motioned you to stand up and you did so.

Dean turned to you and disregarded the alpha groaning in pain on the floor. He walked towards you in the bed and noticed the marks on your wrist when you tugged on the ropes. He turned around with a scowl on his face at Castiel, who was standing and already recovered from the kick to the side. He gently took them in his hands and massages the bruises. You were startled from the gentle touch, it had been a very long time since anybody had done something like this to you. 

"I never really asked for you name, darling." Your eyes were still on his hands as they rubbed your wrists. You snapped out of your trance and looked up at the alpha. You almost forgot how tall he was. His height towered over you but he wasn't as tall as Sam. 

"Y/N." You answered simply to him. Your name rolled off his tongue when he said it. 

"Such a pretty name for an exotic beta." His arms wrapped around you and stared down at you lovingly. He startled you with the sudden embrace and you in turn gripped his shoulders tightly. His deep, rich chuckle echoed in your mind as he looked at your reaction.

"Don't be scared" His gaze broke from you to look at Castiel. 

"We really aren't that bad of people." You heard him say and he stared behind you to look at Sam. Suddenly Sam lifted you up and you gave a startled shriek as he did so. Both alphas walked forward to the door when Sam stopped before leaving the door and turned around to look at the bruised alpha.  
"Castiel, why don't you apologize to the beta for earlier." You stared at Castiel as he turned to look at you. His eyes ignited with the same fire as when he had you under him. Your heart dropped at the gaze. You trembled as the alpha approached you even though Sam was there with you. 

You sank your body more into Sam's chest as the alpha was right in front of you. The alpha extended his hand towards you and you looked at it cautiously. You raised your head up to look up at Sam's face and he motioned for you to take his hand. Your hand raised and extended to cover his. The alpha wrapped his hand over yours and he raised it to his cheek. He leaned his head into your hand lovingly and stared at you with apologizing eyes. You were captivated by his stare and touch. 

"Castiel...." his name came out slowly from your mouth. You accepted the apology and then the alpha brought your wrist to his lips and kissed it. You gave a soft whine at the feeling, but quickly yanked your hand away from the alpha and tucked it in your chest. What the hell was wrong with you. You accepted the apology of the alpha who was going to rape you not even half an hour ago.

With that Sam turned around and took you to another room where Dean was waiting for both of you. It was Dean's room by the way he was relaxed on the bed. When he saw both of you enter he stood up from his back. Sam set you down on your feet and stood by the doorway. He moved you a little farther from the door.

"Since we don't want the same incident happening earlier, we want you to sleep with me or Sam during the night." Dean nodded at Sam and you saw Sam leave the room, closing the door behind him, leaving you alone with Dean. "You'll sleep with us in turns, understood."

You nodded your head. As you moved towards the bed the alpha stopped you.  
"Who told you you can sleep on my bed." He said playfully. 

"Oh, no my pet." He tsked you and pointed to the floor.

"You have to earn it." You nodded again. You moved to the spot he pointed at on the floor and sat. He hummed in approval at your obedience. The alpha started removing his clothing and you looked away from him. You faced the other side of the room and laid your side to the floor. Your curled your body and the alpha soon turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween:)
> 
> Thank you for the kudos. Comments are always welcome. An update will happen sometime next week, so stay tuned. Have a happy day:3


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter as promised. Enjoy

You wake up the next morning laying on the cold floor. Your back stood up from the floor and turned to look at the bed. There you can see Dean sleeping face down with light snores coming from him. As you stood up from the floor, your felt your leg joints pop from their curled position. You hardly slept last night, the room was cold and you had nothing to protect you from it, so you just curled up to contain your heat. You stretched your body and looked back to the sleeping alpha. 

You looked at the alarm he had ontop to his nightstand. It was barley 5:45 AM. The sun was still not out. Now that you're fully awake your focus was on the alpha. He was a very attractive alpha. Your kinda glad that they actually bought you instead of someone 50 years older than you. The thought sent shivers down your spine.

Should you wake him up. You quietly approached Dean. You were debating if you should wake him up. Will you get in trouble for waking an alpha up without permission. Will he punish you for disturbing him. Will he punish you for not waking him up. All the thought in your head told you not to even think about doing so and you quietly turned the other direction. 

"Stay, Beta." You stopped in your tracks as the alpha's voice called to you. You turned around and the alpha yawned before looking at you. "Come" He motioned you to come to him with his hand. You did so and stood hovering over the alpha next to the bed. 

"I'm letting you sleep with me on the bed, don't expect me to do this everyday." You nodded and the alpha moved to make room for you. You crawled onto the bed and laid next to the alpha. Your back faced him and you felt his body press against you. His arm wrapped around your body and his feet tangled with yours. You shuddered at the warmth he radiated. It was a welcoming sensation. 

"Damn, your freezing." The alphas voice sounded loud now that he was this close to you. His chest was against your back and you could feel him inhaling and exhaling. You fidgeted next to the alpha everytime he breathed and his arms seemed to constrict you even more, bringing you closer than before. The alpha wasn't complaining whenever you moved around because his groin always pressed against your backside. The sensation thrilled him.

"Sorry." You apologized when you felt yourself move against him again. "No need to apologize, honey." The alpha responded to you. Soon enough Dean's light snores came back and his body warmth helped you rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the afternoon the alphas took you with them to eat lunch. You wanted them to at least give you undergarments when you went in public but once you exited the house in nothing, you knew at that moment that they had no problem with you being bare to the world. 

All of you traveled in a black car and drove towards a city. Throughout the ride you couldn't stop staring at the outside. It had been so long since you've seen the wildlife and large buildings. All those years inside the market made you slowly forget all the luxuries the world had to offer. The ride towards the city was filled with loud music playing from the speakers, which muffled the chat Sam and Dean had. Their conversation was muffled more by the sound of the engine roaring when Dean was driving. All you caught in their conversation was a place to eat. 

By the time they finished talking, they arrived in the city. The car stopped at a red light and outside you can see crowds of bodies walking around. Your eyes widened at the sight of them. What startled you the most from the crowds was the amount of people you saw that were bare like you. You saw one of them, a girl with a leash attached to her neck and a ball gag in her mouth. The girl was uncomfortable by her slouched posture, she was trying to hide herself in shame from the eyes of the passersby. In front of her was her owner who tugged on her leash whenever she fell behind. 

The more you looked around the more your heart sank at the sight. The car parked in front of a café and the alphas began existing the car. As you were getting out you heard a jingle. You turned to look at Sam and he had a collar with a small bell hanging from it. You stared at it offending but quickly wiped it from your face when the alphas were looking at you. He attached the collar and a leash and lead you inside the store. As your entered the store, there were others who were like you but they were separated from their alphas in a transparent room. The alphas led you into the room and left you with the rest of the betas and omegas. 

You turned around and counted at least 20 bodies with you. Most of them were sitting down crossed legged while others chatted. The room wasn't as quiet as you thought it was. You spotted an unoccupied corner and sat down on it. The eyes of the other slaves stared at you in curiosity but quickly went back to talking. From the corner of your eyes you spot a group of 3 staring your way and had the courage to approach you. 

It was a two women and a man. "Hey." One of the girls greeted you. She was of a few inches shorter than you and had auburn hair. "Names Nea." She extended her arm out for you to shake and you did just that. The girl wasn't as bad as you thought. The other woman introduced herself as Maria. She's was the tannest of the 3 and about the size of the other girl. The girls were omegas and the guy with them turned out to be a beta. His name was Marcus and was one of the most gentle of the group. All of them were human. 

Your conversation started out dry but the more you got to know about each other the better it went. You learned that Nea was just like you and barley sold to an alpha. Maria went through the same situation as you before you were kidnapped and sold. And Marcus said the alpha who bought him needed another beta to protect the omegas he had in his house and someone who can take care of the hard labor around the house. Each of them pointed to their buyers and then they asked about yours. 

"So who's your alpha." Your mood turned sour as you pointed to the group. "Which one." 

"Both of them." There was dead silence when you said this. When you looked at them, they had shock and empathy on their faces. "I'm so sorry." Marcus placed a comforting hand on your shoulder and you smiled up at him, even though your circumstance can never be changed. That conversation wasn't brought up through the entire time you talked and continued on with another subject. These people were generally great and kind to you. A random alpha came through the door and had a row of plates with him on a rolling table. You saw that the slaves in the room stood up and your group did as well to get food. 

Time had passed and Sam came to pick you up from the room. You waved a final goodbye before leaving with him. The alpha reattached the leash and led you outside with your other owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.:>


	9. Chapter 8

2 weeks have passed since you were brought here. Everyday you've gotten used to sleeping turns with Sam and Dean. You noticed that Dean was a bit harsher than Sam because Sam actually let you sleep with him on the bed rather than the floor. The taller alpha seemed more caring than his brother. Whenever he felt you tense against him he always gave a soft peck on the cheek which helped you calm down. Your body always grew cold during the nights and the alpha warmed you up with his body. You just wish that you can stay with him forever but Dean always grew jealous from your closeness to Sam. One time you slept with Dean for 3 days straight, just so he can spend more time with you and get you to warm up to him but you never do.

Castiel comes every so often into the house but most of the time he isn't here. Sometimes your left alone with him and he starts small talk with you. He mostly brings up your past life. It wasn't much of life to you but it was better than being owned and chained to a house. He still shows a lot of interest in you whenever he comes. Sometimes in the morning he comes when the alphas eat breakfast with you. Of course you don't sit with them on a chair but at their feet. You always ate last but when he came he sat on a chair and you stared on hungrily at the aroma of the food. He notices and he catches your eyes before he's motioning you to come to him with a nod or the pat of his thigh. You always do as he directed because of the food. You sit on his lap and he gives you permission to eat with the others. You always take advantage of this opportunity even though your this close to said alpha. The other 2 just stare angrily at the alpha because they think that he's giving you too much freedom. 

Today you woke up in Sam's room. The alpha was nowhere near you because he's always up and ready before you. This day wasn't going to be bad you thought. But that ended up being a cruel lie. The moment you stretched your legs you felt something unusual. You looked down at your legs and to your horror, wetness spread to your thighs. This can't be happening. Not right now! You completely forgot that this happens to you, and the most terrible part about the situation is that the alphas only had omegas. They probably don't know what happening to you and your used to having the other betas back in the market help you through it. 

You stood up from the bed and stared at the sheet. It was a small red stain that was fresh. You cried out at the sight and grabbed the blanket to cover yourself. You heard the door creak open and Sam stood with a startled gaze. His senses picked up the smell of blood and he saw you whimpering with tears threatening to leak from your eyes. You cried from the unexpected event and how the alpha would react to it. Omegas and betas worked differently. And the stain in the bed proved one of their autonomy differences. 

"Dean!" Sam called out and in less than 5 seconds the alpha arrived at the doorway by Sam. 

"What?" The alpha looked at his brother before staring at your distressed figure and looking at the bed. You heard him give an angry growl at the sight. 

"Why did you let her sleep on the damn bed." He spat the words to the tall alpha.

"The beta sleeps with me in it. It's not my fault I didn't know she was going to do this." Sam grimaced at the blood and took the sheets off from it. "Thankfully the blood didn't stain through the mattress." The alpha rolled it up and left with it to another room. Now you were left with Dean. His gaze landed to the flesh between your thighs. The blood was smeared and threatened to leak more. 

"Get over here, I dont want you bleeding out on the damn floor." You left with the alpha and he led you to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and noticed you still had the blanket over you. He yanked it from your grip and got you inside the shower. You scrubbed your body clean from the blood but no matter how many times you cleaned yourself, a fresh wave of blood left you. 

You heard the door open and you see Dean's figure. He reached for you and took you out. You dried yourself with the towel he bought and wrapped it around yourself. The alpha left momentarily for a few minutes before returning back with underwear. He had nothing to give you to help with the bleeding. "Here, put it on." He watched as your did so. He led you outside the bathroom and led you to the Sam's room. 

"Stay here, and don't sit on the bed." 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later a doctor came to the room. You looked up at him. He was a alpha. Once he saw you he called out to the alphas. They showed up behind him. "You boys just witnessed a female betas menstruation." He turned to them with a sly grin.

"We've heard about it but we don't know how to handle it." Sam clarified to the man. The doctor nodded in acknowledgement and turned to the alphas. "So basically this is a cycle in a beta females life and every month of so her uterus lining prepares a egg to be fertilized but if the egg doesn't get fertilized, that lining is released from the body as blood through the vagina."

"How long does this take?" Dean asked the doctor. 

"Typically about 4 to 7 days, it all depends on the beta. The only way the cycle can be avoided is if she gets pregnant." The alphas stared at your through the whole explanation. 

"For now, you boys just go buy her sanitary napkins so she doesn't make a mess, and some herbal tea or safe painkillers while your at it. A menstruation cycle can be painful for the beta due to cramps. " 

The alphas thanked the man. Right before he left he gave them one last explanation. "When the beta finishes her cycle, she will experience ovulation which can trigger your instincts to breed with her." The alphas stared at the doctor wide eyed. Your being trembled and wished he didn't say that.

"So when she ovulates, it's similar to an omegas heat, right?"

"Exactly, but be careful not to hurt her too much when you breed with her. A omegas body was born to take a knot but not a betas. You'll have trouble knotting one if it's her first time." There was a gleam in their eyes.

"Your just in luck too because when they ovulate the female is at the peak of her fertility. The chances of her getting pregnant are high, but it only happens during her 14th day from now." With that the alphas gave a nod and the doctor left them alone. 

This was real bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome:>


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter

Even though you have gone through your menstruation before, it felt very different with alphas around you. Back in the market you were taken from display and replaced by another beta which left you alone to do as you please but not anymore. Almost everywhere you went, the alphas trailed behind you to keep track of where your going. Now that you were in your cycle he had made a small bed for you on the floor with plenty of blankets under you. He didn't let you sleep on the bed like Dean but at least he gave you something to substitute for it. 

Dean was sometimes not a home but you knew it was a way for him to escape the predicament you are in. He comes back drunk or sometimes he brings back marks on his neck and lipstick smudges, the smell of sex and omega smeared all over him. Your cycle made the alphas grimace because their sense of smell always picked up your scent of blood. The strong metallic smell was too much for them to sniff everytime they came across you. So they kept their distance from you. You were grateful for that at least 

XXX XXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been a week since your cycle ended and everything went back to normal. Sam let you sleep on the bed again. But this time he was getting a little bit more touchy. You haven't seen him act like this since the first time he had you pressed against him. Whenever you slept with him now, you would feel his erection dig into your backside and he purposely bucked against you. You really couldn't avoid it because the alpha always had a tight grip on your waist and pulled you close to him. 

Dean was a different picture. He started scenting you more than usual. Sometimes you would wake up on his bed and feel his body over yours. You always sobbed when you felt his mouth suck at your neck but that's as far as it went with him. He said that he was saving the rest when you began your "heat".

It was late and the alphas decided to leave you alone while they were out. Your hopes were up that you thought you can finally roam free and be alone but the alphas took you into the 1st room you slept at and locked you in there. 

Being locked in a room was not a good way to spend your time. You paced back and forth trying to find a way out but the door just wouldn't budge. You gave up doing it for an hour already and flopped onto the bed. There were no windows in the room so you could only watch the fan above. 

Time had passed and you later heard the shuffle of feet outside the room you were in. You heard your name being slurred out from outside. The door of the room soon opened and there stood your alphas. Dean was the first one to come inside first and you saw him stumble for a few seconds before he regained his direction. Sam came in later with some of his shirt unbuttoned and loose. The moment both of them were in the room, the strong smell of sex assaulted your senses. Their musk was stronger than before. 

Dean gave a drunken laugh and called you over to him. Despise your mind telling you to refuse you did as he said. When you were right in front of him, he immediately wrapped his arms around you. His body pressed more into you and you gave a startled yelp when you felt his hands grab at your ass. You brought your hands to his chest and pushed at it to try and get him away but he was persistent. You felt another pair of hands grab you from behind and yank you away from Dean. It was Sam and he had a possessive hold on your body. Dean sneered at Sam when he saw you against him. 

"Give me the beta, Sammy." Dean demanded sternly at him and he reached out to get you but Sam moved your away from him. 

"Why should you fuck the beta first" Sam snapped. He finished it with a low growl to Dean. Dean didn't like it and returned the same growl. While both males disputed over you you managed to free yourself from Sam's hold and saw the door as an opening. You bolted out the door and didn't dare look back. You heard Sam give a curse and feet stomping behind you. Just hearing them running after you scared you even more than before. 

“Y/N, stop.” You heard Dean shout at you as you made a turn. You were now in the living room. You looked around frantically at any spaces you can hide in but nothing can shield your body. You looked behind you and heard their footsteps getting closer to you. 

The kitchen seemed like the safest place. Quickly entering the room, you immediately began ransacking the drawers for anything that can help you. Your body was shaking as you searched frantically. You finally found a knife, something not as big but not as small either, and quickly turned around just in time to see the alphas appearing behind you. Your alphas were snapped out of their drunken state when they spotted you with the knife. They slowly stalked over you like a predator closing in on its prey. 

“Beta, put the knife down.” Sam tried coaxing you to throw the knife away but you held it against your chest. You saw Dean move a step closer and shakingly brought it up to point at him. He stopped his movement to look at the weapon you had. He didn't look intimidated by it. 

“Don't disobey me.” Sam gritted through his teeth as he took a step closer and you pointed the knife at him. 

You slowly backed away from them and they in turn inched closer to you. Your heartbeat had never beaten so fast in your life. Your lungs had never felt so out of air as your trembled in front of the alphas. They had you cornered and the only thing you can do you now is trying to hold the knife in your shaking hands. “Back away please.” You pleaded to the alphas to give you space. 

“Who are you to tell us what to do, pet.” Dean suddenly lunged at you and Sam took the knife from your hand. You trashed against the alpha as he pinned your body in the corner. Without thinking your knee came up and it hit him in the groin. 

“Oh, Fuck!” The alpha yelped in pain.

You didn't intend to hit him there and you watched as he doubled over. Sam was distracted at the sight if his brother on the floor clutching his groin and you made your move. You jumped over his figure to escape.

“Get the fucking bitch, Sam!” He shouted at him. The next thing you know Sam tackled you onto the floor. You landed with a hard thud and groaned in pain at the weight of the alpha on top of you, the air was almost knocked out of you. The alpha held you on the floor and you tried crawling away. You turned around and kicked your feet at the alpha. While you were busy hitting the alpha, Dean showed up behind you and grabbed you by the hair. You screeched out in pain as he pulled you up and dragged you into the kitchen. 

“You stupid fucking bitch.” He slammed your back into the table. You hissed at the impact but continued fighting him. All you could hear now is the sound of your growling with his combined. His hands suddenly came to your throat and gripped them. Your eyes watered and you choked out a sob as your felt your air cutting off. Tears ran down your cheeks as you felt your body slowly giving up. You stared at the alpha and all you can see is the anger in his eyes. He didn't care that he was going to kill you. This was it you thought. This was how you were going to die. 

“Dean...stop it.” Sam's voice broke through. Your eyes were slowly closing as you felt your life slowly drain away. The sound of your heartbeat grew heavy in your ears.

“I said stop it!” Sam intervened and yanked Dean's hands away from your neck. You gave a hoarse breath as the fingers left your neck. Your world suddenly went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments（＾ｖ＾）


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise appearance by one of the beloved archangels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM, another chapter

"Where is the beta." The faint sound of Castiel voice woke you up. You eyes were half lidded as your stared weakly at the blurry figures in front of you. All 3 of the alpha were in the kitchen talking. Your mind was hazy and couldn't focus on what they were talking about, all you can catch was muffling.

"What happened to her." Castiel's voice came out muffled. His gaze turned to you as he saw your stir slightly. "Dean wasn't thinking right." Your heard Sam explain the details to the angel. 

"She brought it upon herself." Dean's voice grumbled out. "Should have listened in the first place." 

"You should keep that anger of your restrained, Dean." Sam added. "That's the reasons why the last omega didn't make it." 

"Castiel can just heal the bitch, get it over with." Dean looked at your figure curled on top of the table. You heard feet walking towards you and felt two fingers touch at your forehead. Your eyes slowly opened and you stood up from the table. The pain in your neck disappeared.

You whimpered when you looked at the alphas in front of you. "Let's just trade or sell her, she's a goddamn waste of money." The alphas gave no response to Dean. You eyes watered because you knew from the silence that they were agreeing to his proposition. 

"Then it's settled." The alpha grabbed your forearm and yanked you off the table. You reluctantly followed him outside the door and he wasn't gentle when he shove you outside. Night had already taken the sky and he led you to the car. He opened the passenger seat and shoved you into it. The alpha entered the door soon after and turned on the engine. You stared outside the window of the car and saw Sam and Castiel watching you. The car drove away from the house and that was going to be the last time you will ever see it. 

The ride with Dean was uncomfortable but you were mostly scared for your life because you were alone with someone who tried to kill you like 1 hour ago. He didn't even glance your way through the whole ride. His eyes were just focused on the road ahead. You were scared through the whole ride. You didn't even dare breath loud enough for him to hear. The car took a turn and soon you saw the same city as last time. The alpha drove deeper into one of the alleys and stopped by a dark building. 

You stared at the building in horror. It was a brothel and the alpha entered the parking lot. Almost all the spaces were taken. Dean stopped the car. He got out and moved to open your side of the car. "Get out." He demanded and you did as he said. He turned you around and wrapped a collar around your neck. He didn't care that he fastened it tightly and attached a leash on it. He walked forward and yanked you closer to him. As you got closer to the brothel you can hear the sound of music booming inside. The alpha opened the door and shoved you inside it first. 

The first thing you saw was the amount of bodies inside the room. The brothel looked like a strip club. You can see omegas dancing around naked with no shame in the poles. Groups of alphas whistling at the sight. Some of the omegas were either serving drinks or pleasuring the alphas who paid for them. The strong smell of sex and beer made you sick to your stomach. As you passed through the bodies you can see some omegas eyeing Dean up. Disgust spread through you at the thought of the omegas giving themselves freely. Some of them approached him and you could only watch as he touched them and they in turn touch him. You guessed this was where he usually goes.

Your nose scrunched up in disgust as they playfully gave him their attention. When they noticed you behind him, they just stared at your with their eyebrows raised but continued on like you were nothing. Dean soon entered a hallway and led both of you to a door. You heard a giggle and a groan come from the room. He opened it and you saw an omega riding someone. You turned away from the sight. 

"Hey, Gabriel." Dean called out. You saw the omega stop for a second and turn to look at you and Dean. She quickly got off the man and got out of the room. Her gaze stayed on Dean as she eyed him up and left. The man he called stood up from the bed and stretched himself out. He adjusted his pants and walked towards you all. "Ah Dean, didn't expect you to come this late."

"No pun intended." The man named Gabriel said.

"I see that you were busy." Dean amusingly said. 

"Yeah i was, I was about to knot that sweet angel cunt but look who stopped me from doing so." Gabriel snapped his fingers and he soon had a bottle of wine and 2 glasses in his hand. He took the quirk out and poured some into the glasses. This man was an angel.

"You know, it still surprises me you built this brothel. Never expected someone as high as an archangel to do so." The angel handed him a glass.

"Hey, we have needs too just so you know." The angel alpha laughed just as he took a sip from the glass.

"Either way, I ain't the only one. Lucifer is a regular in here. Man, if you can see the stamina in that guy, he doesn't just settle for one omega." Gabriel laughed and so did Dean. "As well as Michael but most of the property gets damaged when either one of then visits. Raphael already settled with an angel." As he finished talking he spotted you behind Dean. 

"Who's the lovely beta you got there." He purred in your direction. You moved a little farther from both of them but Dean yanked you close to them. 

"Y/N is her name. Just came here to sell the beta." The alpha shoved you into the floor and you were now on your knees in front of Gabriel. The angel grabbed your face and inspected it. 

"She's quite the looker ain't she." Dean just hummed as a response.

"Smells irresistible as well." The alpha motioned you to stand up and you did so. "Has she been claimed." 

"No." Dean said.

"Why haven't you claimed her yet, I thought you were bored of fucking her." The alpha inspected your body even more and looked at your neck. He saw no claiming marks of them and stared at Dean.

"Can't take her in unless she's been stretched, nobody wants to handle a virgin around here." Gabriel clarified to Dean. 

"I'll just leave you to it, she seems more comfortable with you so you might as well pop a knot inside the beta." With that the alpha disappeared and left both of you and Dean behind. You looked toward and the bed wasn't a mess anymore. The whole room changed to a different lighting and color. Almost romantic but you didn't want anything to do with it. The alpha cursed under his breath and turned to you. "Let get this over with." He unlatched the collar and led you to the bed. You froze as he forced you on your back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOMMMMM!!!, another chapter. Next chapters gonna take some time to upload. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boommmm!! Another chapter.

"You've been a lot of trouble these past weeks, little beta." Dean was hovering over your nude body. You tried to crawl away from him but he had a vice grip on your hips that made you stay put for him. You whimpered at the feeling of his body pressed this close to you. 

You never wanted this day to come. The day an alpha was sure to knot you. "You smell so fucking good." Now that you were alone with Dean, you knew that no one could help you from the alphas burning desire. The alpha doesn't hold back now. The thought of him knotting you scared you to the bone. You weren't made to take a knot. Just thinking about being joined together with Dean scared you because you won't be able to go anywhere. The alpha bucked against you and you cried out at the feeling. 

"C'mon beta. We haven't even started and your already crying." You sobbed out and the alpha was annoyed from you tears. "Stop crying like a baby." He grumbled out to you. You tried your best to calm yourself but the alpha between your legs made things worse. Just the sight of him made you want to cry out even more. 

"There you go, shhh." The alpha cooed at your figure. 

"Please don't take me alpha." You pleaded to Dean but he ignored your words. He only wanted to satisfy himself.

"Your so fucking adorable when you beg you know that." You breathing grew rapid as you felt him caress you waist. The sensation was startling. His callous hands raking up and down your soft flesh left you at uneasiness, the touch was unfamiliar and new to you. It scared you. "Your not making it easier for yourself with that face." Your eyes were wide with fear, fixing themselves on the alpha above you. Just the sight of you made the alphas urge to knot you increase. You flinched when his fingertips trailed to your breast. Your arms came up to hide them from him and he forcefully pulled them apart so he can see you.

"You know, I've always wanted to touch these tits of yours." You cried out when you felt him pinch at your buds. It hurt more than you expected. The alpha pulled and teased at them and all you could do under him is cry out in pain. He leaned his body more into you and now his mouth was against your collarbone. He kissed at it before trailing his lips down. The next thing you know one of your nipples was being latched on. You jolted at the feeling and sobbed out. He did them same to your other nipple and sucked. By the time he was done, your breast were swollen.

The alpha trailed even lower and you looked away from him. You felt his him leave a trail of kisses down your stomach. Suddenly you felt the alpha stop and you stare under you to see him looking at your burning heat. The lust in his eyes scared you and you whimpered. You saw him take in a whiff of your scent and you could of sworn his eyes dilated soon after. "God, you smell just as good as an omega." The alpha purred out. You felt like fainting at the moment, the alphas scent was just as strong around you and it was too much for you. 

"Hey, don't pass out on me yet." The alpha slapped the mound of your pussy and your eyes jolted open. You screeched out at the stinging slap and you started crying more. 

"There you go." The alpha chuckled. Dean was kneeling in front of you. You felt him plant a kiss to your lips and you shuddered at the feeling of his hot mouth against it. The next thing that followed was his tongue running up your lips. You whimpered at the feeling and your hips bucked against his face. You couldn't stay still as his tongue licked at your folds.

You sobbed when you felt his tongue slip into your folds. You watched as it dug into you, slightly spreading your lips apart. You didn't expect his tongue to feel so warm. He devoured you just as hungrily as Castiel had done when you were alone with him. You couldn't stop shaking and the alpha growled against you, warning you to stop moving around. He continued on his assault before you felt your stomach clench and you felt a gush of liquid escape you like last time. A scream accompanied the release that shook your body.

"You taste just as fucking good." The alpha licked his lips. Dean grabbed onto your hips and adjusted you higher up on the soft covers of the bed. You Instinctively clasped your legs shut just as the alpha was about to settle himself in between them. 

Dean dug his fingers into the soft flesh of your thighs. "Spread your legs." The alphas voice lowered to a growl. Your legs slowly opened up for him. "Good girl." You breathing hitched when you felt the alphas fingers touch at your wet lips. He sensed your surprise and cooed down at you. 

"Just relax, this will only hurt for a minute." The alpha slowly pushed in his middle finger inside you and you let out a sob at the feeling. The digit inside you stretched you like you've never been stretched before. This was the first time you had anything inside you and you didn't like it. You felt him push the finger in and out of your pussy, the invasion was uncomfortable. The alpha forced in a second finger inside you, your inner muscles clenching at the invading fingers. This time it did hurt you. "Please, take it out, alpha." You begged repeatedly for him to remove them but he just told you he was preparing you to take his knot. The alpha withdrew his fingers and licked them clean. 

Dean grabbed a hold of your legs and brought them to his shoulder. You watch as he unbuckled his belt and unzip his fly. He releases his cock from his boxers and you stared wide eyed at the sheer size. Your stomach sank at the length and girth of it, how was that going to fit in you. You froze as he took his cock in hand and led it to your entrance. 

"This is probably gonna hurt." This was the last warning he gave you before you felt him rip through you. He buried himself to the hilt and you felt your walls shatter at the forced intrusion. You screamed at the intense pain of it and clawed at his chest. Dean paid no mind to your antics and instead gave a loud groan at the feeling of your insides hugging his cock. Your tears came in anew and heavy. The alpha took your mouth into his, muffling you screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome


	13. Chapter 12

The alpha groaned into your mouth from the feeling of being inside you. You trashed under his body trying to get away from him but his weight kept you down. Dean didn't move for at least a minute or so. He suddenly left your mouth and gave you a moment to breath in fresh air. You sobbed soon after he freed your mouth. 

"It hurts! It hurts!" You screeched at him from the pain. Your hands came up to his chest and tried pushing him away put you didn't even manage to push him at least an inch. You couldn't really kick at him when your legs were on his shoulders. 

"Your a tight fit, but I'll manage." The alpha chuckled at you and you felt him rear back his hips. His cock was slowly dragged out of you till the tip was still inside. The scent of blood arose from you and you looked at the alpha's cock. It was smeared with red, evidence of your purity. It was a horrifying sight for you to take. You looked up at the alpha, his face holding that of both lust and pride. "How does it feel to be taken by an alpha, my beta." His lust filled voice made things worse.

"Please....I don't want it." You sobbed out to him. Tears of agony continued to spill from your eyes. 

"Fuck, your scent is amazing." Dean hands gripped the soft flesh of your waist and suddenly plunged his whole length inside you fast and hard. He shoved it right back in and your walls protested against the insertion. 

"Take all of me in, beta." He pulled out a second time and slammed back into you, causing you to cry out. His eyes were focused on the way your pussy took him in. His cock disappeared almost completely inside you. The pace he took was brutal, you could only hold onto his forearms as he slammed himself repeatedly into you. 

Your red puffy eyes locked with his. His eyes were dark with mad lust. He glared at you as he fucks you deep and hard. Almost all self control he had was gone and replaced with an animal. You just laid there and took it, your delicate body taking in all the abuse.

He pushed in and out of you. By now your sex was numb from the times he slammed back in. Your insides were shattered and broken. He leaned his weight more into you, your knees almost touching your chest. The grip on your waist stronger than ever.  
The alpha buried his face on the crook of your neck. You whimpered as you felt his teeth graze the unmarred skin of your neck. He whispered dirty things against your skin. How he was going to fill you up. Make you scream for him till your voice give out. A familiar sensation arose from you belly. The same sensation as when he was devouring you. 

You felt something trying to push into you soon after his ruthless thrusting inside you. Your eyes widened at the feeling. "You feel that baby..thats my knot." With one final deep thrust you felt his knot enter you swiftly and inflate. You screamed as you felt your body go through a tremor, your legs shaking Involuntarily. The pent up sensation in your body exploded. Your pussy clenched onto his cock like never before.

The alphas teeth then sunk into your neck and clamped down hardly on it. You soon felt warm thick liquid shoot inside you. This only aided in making you scream louder. You body was rejecting the knot as it was pushing at it but the alpha only pushed it farther in. You screamed as the knot caught inside you. It was very painful. No amount of lubrication could of helped the pain. It stretched your pussy painfully, the alpha groaned out in both pain and pleasure at the feeling. His mouth released you neck and he lapped at the blood running down the bite mark. A choking sob left your lips. You were just claimed by an alpha. 

"God, your painfully tight." The alphas knot swelled inside you and now both of you were locked together. He carefully removed your legs from his shoulder as any fast movement could only hurt you and him due to the knot. Your legs were around his hips now and his forearms were supporting his body up from laying on top of you. Your whole body was shaking in the end. Sobs were racking your body. Your stared tearfully up at him. 

"Guess we're gonna stay like this for 15 minutes or so." The alpha moved you a little farther up the bed. You were too tired to care right now. You breathed in slowly and then fell unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

You stirred up from your unconscious state. The alphas head was laying in your chest. You moved around but quickly regretted it when you felt the knot still inside you. The alpha picked his head up and glared at you. It affected him as well. 

"It's been almost half an hour, my knot hasn't deflated." He said. You were only knocked out for almost 30 minutes. You had the urge to get away from the alpha. It was stronger than anything you felt. From the strength you regained from the small break, you carelessly tried pulling yourself away from him. 

"Stop that." He commanded softly, laying on top of you, knotted deep inside you. You didn't listen to him and continued on trying to get away. 

"Stay still, dammit." The alpha snarled and you hissed at the feeling. Dean grabbed your hips and tried stopping you from squirming. You paid no attention as you bucked. That managed to pop the knot out of you and you moved away from him to the edge of the bed. You whimpered at the sight of liquid seeping out of you. It was white with a red tint to it. His seed was smeared all over your pussy, leaving you wet and sticky. The more you moved, the more of it started coming from you. You looked up at Dean and you saw him tuck himself back into his pants. He looked back at you and grabbed you from the corner of the bed. He hauled you over his shoulder and soon left the room. You squirmed around his shoulder but that only made it dig into your stomach painfully. The alpha gave a warning growl for you to stop and you gave up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thankgiving ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Dean closed the door behind him and led you to the hallway. He didn't even care that his seed was flowing down you leg. The alpha was soon in the main room where all the bodies of alphas and omegas were at. You turned your body so you can see where he was going and there you saw Gabriel walking towards Dean. 

"Damn, you did quite the damage to her." Gabriel whistled at the sight of you. 

"So, you want to trade in the beta for an omega or sell her to me." Your eyes watered at the options. Either one of them was terrible but being traded in for a omega was the most hurtful one. 

"Trade." Dean responded. 

“Follow me.” Gabriel led both of you into a room right next to the bar. A sign on the door permitted any alphas from entering, and Gabriel opened the door for Dean. You couldn't really see what was happening but you could hear a clatter as both of you entered. You twisted your body to look behind you and there stood many more omegas. All of them were busy talking to each other before one of them spotted you and the alphas.

“Alpha.” One of the omegas spoke and like a domino effect, all the heads whipped to the side to look at the newcomers in the room. The omegas began to crowd around Dean and Gabriel. 

“The alpha will pick one of you out, present yourselves to him.” All the omegas lined up in a row and shed the clothes they had, or what they called clothes. The angel alpha had each omega twirl around so Dean could see what they had to offer. All of them ignored the body on his shoulder, you. 

“Her.” The alpha chose a short omega with a fuller body than you. With that, the rest of the omegas dispersed and went their own separate ways. 

“Take the beta.” Your heart sank, the alpha set you down on your feet and handed you over to Gabriel.

You panicked as you saw the alpha walk away from you. You immediately clung onto his arm. “Please, don't leave me here.” You begged him with tears rolling down your eyes. You preferred going with the alpha rather than staying in a brothel, you wouldn't survive with either one but being left here terrified you. The alpha pried your grip from his arm and pushed you farther to Gabriel. There was a pang in your heart, Dean took the omega and walked away from you. Your face saddened as you watch him leave you.

Gabriel called for an omega to come for you. Seconds later a omega came, she was barely wearing anything the moment you spotted her. "Take her to your room." The omega nodded and grabbed onto your hand. She led you away from the room and into another hallway. 

You began crying again as you left with her. The omega led you deeper into the hallway and up some stairs, the song in the background grew softer as you left. Both of you continued walking until she stopped to turn a corner in a hallway. She opened one of the many doors in the hall. She walked inside and you walked in behind her. She flipped a switch and there you can see two beds on either side of the room. The room had a dresser with a mirror and a chair in front of it. You can see makeup and other feminine products decorating the dresser. There was enough space for 2 people in the decent room. 

"Come here." The omega walked into a room and you can see that is was a bathroom. She gave you a towel and turned on the water for you. You thanked her quietly and she smiled kindly at you. You got into the shower and scrubbed away the blood and seed. You made sure to leave every inch of you cleaned and ridden of the alphas scent. You turned off the shower by yourself and wrapped the towel around you. You looked at the sink and saw undergarment. The omega had silently given you them. 

After putting them on you left the bathroom and the omega stood with her back to you. She was fixing herself in front of the dresser. She noticed your figure and sat you down on the chair. 

"What's your name?" She asked. She had a brush in her hand and busied herself doing you hair. The omega was friendlier than you thought. 

"Y/N." You responded. "Yours?" The omega stayed quiet before snapping out of her state of doing your hair. 

"Oh, uh, my names Alba." She responded amusingly. Something about her made you feel calm. She almost made you forget what happened to you today. The room held an awkward silence before she tried sparking up a conversation.

"We've never had a beta here for months." The omegas said it as if she was happy to have you here with her. This sparked your interest. "Who was the last one here." You asked. 

"Her name was Valerie, she used to sleep with me in the room but..." Her voice lowered. "She was given up for the breeding program by our master." 

‘Why?” You asked.

"She was reluctant to obey any alpha and master had enough of her disobedience." You hummed in acknowledgment. Now you have to worry about something else. 

"Please do whatever master tells you to do, I don't want you to go. You seem like a nice girl and I hate to see you leave like Valerie." She pleaded you. You nodded your head to her and she breath out in relief. From experience you now know why you should listen to an alpha. You wouldn't of been stuck here if it weren't for your disobedience. 

"I have to go right now, I still have to attend some alphas." She set down the brush and walked to the door. "Make yourself at home, Master doesn't let newcomers work their first day here." With that she closed the door behind you. 

Your were left alone now. You stared at yourself in the mirror. You looked terrible. Your eyes were puffy and red from the crying. Your upper body was left with marks. Your hand came up to the bite mark you had in your neck. It hurt like hell.

You looked around and noticed a window. It was heavily guarded and you walked towards it. You could see the whole parking lot from here. You suddenly heard the same rumble of a car and looked around. You spot the black car in the exit with 2 figures in the front. It was Dean and the omega.

He chose an omega and left you behind. You know it shouldn't hurt you but it did. You won't be living with 3 alphas now, now you have to be surrounded by more than you can handle. You moved away from the window and climbed into a bed. You forgot to ask Alba which was hers but you just flopped down in whichever one. You cried yourself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :3


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

The next morning you woke up with aches in your legs and in between your thighs. You moved around a bit but it only hurt you. You stood up and looked around. Alba was nowhere with you. You climbed off the bed and went to clean yourself up. 

You walked back into the room with just the towel covering your body. You went to the dresser to look for some undergarments to put on, you dont think Alba would mind if you used some of hers. After putting some on you turned around only to freeze. The angel alpha was in front of you now. 

"Dean really did a number on you." The alpha looked at your figure before walking over you and placing his fingers on your forehead. You closed your eyes as you felt them make contact with you. "There you go, good as new." You turned around to look in the mirror. The mark on your neck was gone as well as the ache in your lower body. 

"Thank you." You whispered softly to him. The alpha accepted it and told you to follow him outside. He was going to introduce you around the place. 

He told you everything you needed to know. The opening of the brothel is always at night. He gives the omegas the whole day to do what they need and relax. He normally leaves them alone but once one of them hits their heat, he either helps them through it so they don't have to suffer all day or calls one of his brother to help him out if he's too busy. He gave you slight attention when he smelled something he calls "sweet" from you. You flushed at it but the alpha promised he wouldn't do anything to you without your permission. This put you in some sort of ease.

The alpha continued on explaining. The omegas normally gossip and watch TV in a secret room he has for them. He gives them everything they need. The perks of working in the brothel was that the alpha can give them whatever they desire by the snap of his fingers. He doesn't really bother them and let's them do whatever they want unless he doesn't like it. 

He showed you around all the rooms. Which ones you can go to if an alpha requests you and which ones you can rest in while the rest of the omegas work. He told you the rules of the brothel. 1st rule was no fighting. If you pick a fight with another girl, he will take matters in his own hands and punish both of you no matter who started it. 2nd rules was no denial of services to alphas. They come here to pay for entertainment and they will get it. He has exceptions if the alpha is too forceful. Everything was about consent in the brothel. This was a rule you will have a hard time obeying now that you think about it. You don't want an alpha. Never want one again. 

The 3rd rule was that the workers can't go up against an alpha. It was an unprofessional act in the brothel and the alpha will surely promise punishment. The 4th rule was that if a alpha requests you to be with him for the following weeks then he will be granted those weeks and you will have to do whatever he want with you. You didn't like that rule. 

And finally the last and 5th rule, was never to go against his brothers when they come to visit. They will have you no matter what. The alpha turned to you and told you this directly. "You will obey this rule." He commanded. "The last beta I had here didn't do so and I had to give her up." 

"You betas have a reputation for not doing what you're told to do, so just obey anything given to you." You nodded at the alpha and he turned back around to continue explaining. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night came soon after and you already see cars parked. The angel alpha appointed you a position before the night came. You were terrified when the alpha called you. The alpha was sure to give you the job as most of the omegas inside the brothel but instead you were responsible for passing out drinks. He told you that you were off limits for some time because you were just barley welcomed into the brothel, he wanted you to get used to seeing the omegas work and once he sees that your cut out for it he'll let you begin. You were grateful that at least you didn't have to please any alphas.

You were in the room with Alba. She was fixing herself up and sprayed some scent on her that smelled like an omega in heat though it was faint. She was ready to appease the customers. She looked beautiful, despite the scandalous outfit she wore. It barely covered her skin and she held a little crown on her head. She was dressed in something that resembled a princess, a whore princess.

You took out the clothes the alpha handed to you during the night. You didn't like it. They were very revealing and distasteful. It was scandalous, but not as bare as Alba's. 

You put on the suit. You looked yourself in the mirror. It was horrible looking at yourself wearing this. The suit was a one piece. Your chest was popping out and was barely covered. The bottom part of the dress covered almost nothing. Your thighs and the sides of your ass were bare. It hugged your body tightly as well. It came with a collar and stocking and you quickly slipped them on. You hated every second in them. 

Before either of you can leave, Gabriel showed up. He eyed both of you up and down. "Not bad." He chuckled before he handed you something else. 

"Put it on, it's part of the outfit." The alpha disappeared soon after. You looked at the piece and stared at it offendigly. It was a headband with bunny ears. You reluctantly put it on. Alba fixed you up soon after. She sprayed some of the same heat scent on you and both of you left downstairs to the main hall where the alphas were at. 

Both of you parted ways. You walked to the bar they had where one of the omegas was serving drinks. Once you were there you noticed 3 other girls wearing the same outfit as you, they gave you one of the trays and told you to pass out drinks to the alphas. You nodded and began working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome


	16. Chapter 15

It's been a month since you've last seen Dean. Thinking about the alpha surprisingly hurt you. Memories of the night he brought you here always replayed in your mind. It was one of your worst nights yet. You were now working at a brothel for a month now. It wasn't as bad as you thought. You haven't been forced to do anything you didn't want except for the outfit but no harm came to you. 

Everynight, the brothel would be packed. You and the omegas would have to walk around tables and serve drinks to the alphas who came inside. The most you've counted inside the building was at least 200. 

As you passed drinks, you would hear the chatter and whistling of the alphas that call you over to them. There is never a time when you haven't felt an alpha touch you. You were groped plenty of times and you ignored each touch as you passed by. There were times when alphas get too close for comfort. You always had the urge to shove them from you but then you remember what Gabriel told you. You kept up the act of being interested in the alphas and they would always wrap an arm around your waist. You would make many excuses to leave them, such as needing to pass more drinks out or you had an alpha request you to a room.

Today was the same old day. You got ready with Alba and left downstairs. You suddenly heard Gabriel call your name out and you went to him. What he told you was terrible news for you. He told you that you were ready to please the alphas and if they request you, they will have you. You just nodded at his news and went to the bar where the omega gave you a pile of drinks to pass out. You avoided staying for a long time with alphas so they wouldn't stop to look at your body, you wanted their interest in you to last a second while you serve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

2 hours into working and more alphas started coming in. Your had to keep up with handing out drinks and walking back and forth. One of the omega girls attending the alphas told you to have a break for at least 15 minutes and you did so. You leaned into the table of the bar and asked the omega at the bar for water. She reached under her and took out a bottle. She passed you it. 

"So, you liking the new routine?" She asked you. You took a sip of the water before nodding at her. 

"You know, it ain't that bad here" she looked behind her to see if anyone was ordering "Gabriel treats us all right in here, we don't have to worry about any alphas causing trouble." You agreed with her. From the time you've been here none of the girls complained about anything. 

"Yeah, I agree with you on that." Before she can speak to you again, a alpha called out to her to serve him a drink. She gave a small goodbye before attending the alpha. You looked towards the door and watched as alphas came in. You turned away for a second and as you looked back you spotted Sam. 

He entered, without either Dean or Castiel, and sat in one of the tables. Your eyes focused on the alpha. It feels like a eternity since you've seen him. As you continued watching him, the same omega who gave you the break came back and told you to attend the alphas that barely arrived. You did so while avoiding Sam. 

As you walked back into the bar, the omega told you to hand out to the alpha sitting in one of the tables. She pointed at the alpha. The alpha was Sam. You wanted to tell the omega to give it to him herself but she was gone when you looked back. You took in a deep breath and approached him.You had a sick feeling in your gut as you approached the alpha. When he saw your figure walking towards him, he glanced at you before looking at something else. He didn't recognize you. The dark room hid your identity to the alpha. 

You set the drink on the alphas table and he thanked you. You gave him a small welcome and off you left. The alpha suddenly grabbed at your arm, startling you. Your eyes met the alpha. His gaze held surprise and shock. He stood up from the table.

"Y/N." The alpha murmured. You greeted Sam and he took you in a tight hug. He was as warm as ever. The alpha separated himself from you, he was glad to see you again.

"You smell different." He asked. 

"Oh, it's the omega scent I had to put on." You told him. Sam motioned you to sit down with him and you looked around. The omegas looked like they could handle it. You sat down next to him.

"So, this is where Dean left you." His voice grew low. He didn't know that you were left here by Dean?

"I thought the alpha told you." You asked.

"No, he didn't. He just came back with an omega." The alpha grabbed your hand. "But I could smell you on him." 

"Did he take you?" The alpha questioned. You nodded to him. The alpha swore under his breath. 

"What are you doing here alpha." You turned your head so you can look around, you were waiting for either of the omegas to come and tell you to continue working. 

"The omega Dean brought is in her heat. He and Castiel are busy knotting her. She stinks of their scent and I don't enjoy taking sloppy second, but her scent was strong. Left me wanting." One of his hands grabbed at your waist and brought you close. You jolted from the touch but later relaxed. 

"This place has plenty of omegas, so you can require one." You told him that so he can at least lose interest in you. 

"I don't want a omega right now." The alpha wanted you. There was no doubt about that. You know you couldn't stay too long with Sam. You pulled yourself from his grip and told him you had to leave and continue serving drinks. The alpha nodded and you felt his eyes stay on your back. 

The rest of the time you continued on serving the alphas, acting as if nothing happened a few hours ago. You avoided Sam's side of the brothel and served drinks to the next alphas. The moment you were about to walk back to the bar you felt an arm wrap around your waist and pull you into someone's lap. You yelped at the sudden act and tried to pry the hands off of you. "Whoa, there omega. How about a request." The stranger alpha brought his hands to you hips and you just played along. 

"I'm sorry, drinks still need to be served." You purred at him. Saying it disgusted you, it felt so weird coming from your mouth. You tried getting off his lap but he kept you there.

"They can wait, baby." The alpha slurred out the words. Just as you felt like sinking your claws into his hands, another pair of arms yanked you away from the stranger. 

"Hey buddy, I asked for her first." You looked up, it was Sam. The alpha who had you on his lap growled at Sam but dismissed him before moving on. 

Sam had a protective hold on your body, it made you feel safe. You quickly regained yourself and separated from him. "Thank you, Sam." He picked up the tray on the floor and handed it to you. You smiled at the alpha. With that you were leaving.

“Hey, uh..” You turned to the alpha. Sam was contemplating if he should ask you something. You stared curiously at him.

"Is it okay if I request you." The alpha asked. You froze at his question. He did just save you from sleeping with a random alpha. And he was the only alpha that showed you some kindness. You stayed quiet, the alpha waited expectantly at your response. 

"Yes." You took his hand in yours and walked towards the bar. You spotted one of the omega servers and told her that Sam requested you. She looked at Sam and nodded an okay. You led him into the hallway and into a room, he paid before entering. You walked inside, Sam right behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank each and one of you who made me reach 160 kudos and 5,000 hits. I love you all. I'm sorry that I took long to update.

You didn't know how to begin. Your hands came to undo your outfit. The alpha noticed your hand shaking and wrapped it under his. "Don't be afraid, you don't have to rush." Sam assured you. You let out a shaky breath and stared up at him. His gaze was comforting, there was no hint of impatience on him. As you peeled off everything, you looked up at the alpha again. Here you were again naked infront of him. Back when you were owned by them, walking around bare didn't seem to worry you as much. But now that you were naked in front of Sam, you started feeling vulnerable. The feeling scared you. 

Sam was still fully clothes in front of you. It felt unfair, but you wouldn't really ask that of him. Your thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he lifted you up from the ground and threw you in the bed. You shrieked at the suddenness but quickly snapped out of your confusion when you felt him crawl onto the bed with you. His gaze turned predatory, as if he was ready to pounce on his kill. You panicked and quickly moved away from the alpha. "Please...." You begged him softly. Sam stopped inches from you and gave you a worried gaze. He scanned you face, your bottom lip quivered in fear. Eyes watering.

"Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you there." The alpha moved back and sat on the bed, your body was curled up against the headboard. Sam waited for you to relax. A few minutes passed, there was silence between you two except for the muffled music playing in the brothel. You gained your courage and slowly crawled towards the alpha. His figure perked up when he say you getting closer to him and he waited for you to make a move. He didn't want to frighten you away again. 

You wrapped your arms around the alphas neck and buried your face on his neck. Sam shuddered at the feeling but quickly wrapped his arms around your waist. The alpha gently eased you on your back. He positioned himself hovering over you and gave a small peck to your forehead. You hummed at the feeling.

Sam carefully spread your legs and placed himself between them. He didn't want you to panic and move away from him again. You breathed in shakingly as he pressed against you. His scent was a drug to you. It was so strong and blinding that it left you feeling weak. Sam's hands trailed from your waist to your hips. He moved one of them to unbuckle his pants but before he could you placed a hand on his chest. "Wait." Sam stopped to listen to what you wanted him to do. He gave a grunt of need, but reluctantly waited for you. He really wanted to start taking you already. 

You turned yourself on your stomach underneath him and with all the courage you can muster, you raised your ass up for him. Legs spread and pussy on display for him. Oh god... by now it was probably glistening with your arousal. The alpha grew quiet behind you and you twisted your body to the side look at him. His gaze was that of deprivation. Burning desire floating in them. It scared you but a part of you enjoyed it. 

"Good girl." The alphas voice lowered an octave. His hands roamed your backside, appreciating your display. You gave a small squeak when one of his hands stroked your cheek. The pain mixed with pleasure was a new sensation for you. You seem to like it. Your then heard the fumbling of his belt and his zipper being undone. Something warm pressed against you and you brought your hands up to pick your chest up from the mattress. You looked under you in worry and whimpered at the sight. Sam's cock was gifted in both length and girth. It's a wonder how he makes it fit in others. And you were about to find out. Your breathing was irregular, your whole body twitches under his eyes.

His heat radiating. His scent even more suffocating. You felt the head poke at your small lips. He began pushing into you, lips spreading at the insertion. You trembled underneath him, pain was slowly traveling through your body. The alpha slowly pushed himself inside. The head of his cock had trouble entering past your lips and with a deep jerk of his hips. It successfully entered inside you. You bit back a sob at the feeling. The pain was hard to tolerate. You suddenly let out a pain filled whimper and that caught the alphas attention. 

"You okay..." The alpha called out to you. You gave him a quick yes before he shoved the whole thing inside of you. The force made your body move forward. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much. A scream escaped your lips at the feeling and the alpha grinded against you so the pain can go away. It didn't help at all. All the while he gave a loud groan at the feeling of you around him. It hurt him just as well, you were as tight as a virgin.

"It hurts, It hurts!" You cried out. Why does it hurt so much. Dean had stretched you out, but why does it feel like he didn't. Why does it feel as if it's your first time. Sam moved his hips back and stood still on top of you. You felt liquid trickle down to your thighs. This alerted you. You looked underneath yourself. Blood stained your lips and the sheet underneath you, horror spread to you.

"I thought you said Dean took you." The alpha asked you. His voice was held shock but was quickly overshadowed by his lust.

"He did, he did. Why am I bleeding!" You sobbed out. The alpha almost forgot who owned the place. "Did Gabriel heal you." You nodded a yes to him. You told him that he healed you after Dean had taken you, but why would he make you a virgin again. While you were a sobbing mess under the alpha, you felt his hands grab your hips and he plunged himself to the hilt inside you. 

You screamed out at the force of his thrust. "Please stop alpha, it hurts!" You begged him with tears falling down your face. You choked out a sob as you try to move away. You tried leaning to the side, you don't want to continue anymore but Sam gave you no chance to do so. 

"I'm sorry, my beta." The alpha quietly told you before he reared back and pushed into you hard and deep. It felt as if he was touching your womb. You cried softly into the bed as the alpha took you from behind. All his gentleness disappeared and was replaced with the same animal Dean was. 

His hips smacked against your ass each time he thrusted into you. You cried under him. The alpha leaned his chest into your back, squishing you with his weight. "God you look so beautiful." He breathed in slightly heavily. You growled up at him, if that even meant something to him. Sam nipped at the skin from the back of your neck and your shoulder. He acknowledged your growl and responded to it. "Submit, beta. Don't dare go against your alpha." He bellowed. You suddenly lost your fight. Fear was overpowering your anger. 

You felt Sam speed up his thrust and felt his knot slowly growing in size. Your release was not too far away. With a single deep plunge into your bleeding canal, your walls hugged at the cock inside you. You came and clenched on the alphas cock with a choked sob. He continued moving in and out of your shattered walls, then you felt his knot pop into you. The alpha leaned himself into you and you felt him clamp down on your shoulder. His whole body engulfing yours.

You screamed at the stinging pain of the knot and his teeth sinking into your flesh. You felt his warm seed shoot inside you and cover your insides. He was rooted deep inside you, the knot stretching your pussy painfully. You made no effort to stop Sam as he moved you on your side with him spooning you. Peppering your skin with kisses, especially his mark.

You cried softly as the alpha cooed at your trembling figure. You shouldn't of agreed to his offer. The alpha didn't stop with one knotting. You were forced to relive the same thing over and over again. Sam pumped into your sore core like it was the last thing he does before the world ends. You lost count of how many times he knotted you. Your mind faded in and out of reality. The last thing you remember before you fell into unconsciousness was the alpha jerking himself into you, his lips whispering perversions next to your ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One of the omegas came in to wake you up. The brothel was already closed by now. You woke up and stood up from the bed. Your pussy was sore and stretched painfully again. Sam's seed escaped your abused hole and formed a small puddle. You grimaced at the pink tint again and collected your outfit in the floor. You limped to your room and saw Alba wiping off her makeup and shedding her clothes. You gave a low goodnight to her and she nodded sluggishly. It was a long day for her as well. You entered the shower and scrubbed yourself clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome


	18. Chapter 17

The morning after Gabriel came to the room to heal both of you. He usually comes to heal Alba since she comes back with minor scratches from her sessions. You noticed from the past weeks here that no omega ever came back with a claiming mark. The alpha didnt allow any of the alphas to do so to the omegas. Omegas were very sensitive to those but a beta wasn't. You weren't really affected by it emotionally, so the alpha didn't seem to worry if you end up having one. You hated that he gave more care to them but you were just a simple beta. You didn't have a bonding gland. Alphas can only bond with omegas. It is biologically impossible for them to bond with betas. 

Alba was up and ready to be healed and when he was done with her he approached your figure to do you next. You glared at the hand that was about to touch your head and slapped it away from you with a growl. Your hostility towards Gabriel made him quirk an eyebrow at you in curiosity. The reaction you gave off was new to him. None of the omegas ever attempted to do this to him. Alba's gasp broke the silence, she was shocked.

"Omega, can you step out." Gabriel ordered Alba and she quickly shut the door behind her. You watched as she left and then focused on the alpha in front of you. You had trouble meeting his eyes so you gazed at his feet instead. You saw him walking forward to you and you immediately backed away from him. You bared your teeth to him so he could stop coming for you but that didn't stop him. You hissed at him as he had your cornered between your bed and the nightstand. You shouldn't of flinched away from him. 

You looked at his face again. There was no anger in them and that worried you. He was inches away from you and placed his hand against the wall next to your head. He trapped you. 

"What's wrong, why did you move away?" The alpha questioned you. You couldn't respond to him. Talking to him scared you now. Gabriel asked you again but more demanding. "Speak." 

"I..I don't know what you did to me last time you healed me,." You stammered out. "But I don't want it anymore." You squirmed in front of him. You were waiting for him to strike you or something. "Oh that, that's what's been worrying you." The alpha chuckled. It didn't ease you one bit. 

"Why you bled last night. That was a little gift for old Dean himself." You furrowed your eyebrows at his response. Why would Dean do this to you. But he wasn't here last night. Sam was with you the whole afternoon. 

"What do you mean Dean?" Gabriel's smile was wiped off his face. He started at you as if you were lying to him.

"He came to you last night....no" 

"No." You clarified.

"Then who did." Gabriel's voice rose. This was a bad sign for you. You stayed quiet for a few seconds before he demanded it again. 

"Sam.." You quickly said. The alpha relaxed soon after. 

"Sam Winchester, huh.." The alpha looked amused. "He owned you as well right? Dean mentioned that he bought you with him." You nodded softly at the alpha. 

"Let me just fix you up real quick, no more tricks alright." You cautiously looked at his hand but let him heal you. With that the alpha patted you head and left to the door. You called out to him before he left. You wanted to know why Dean wanted you to revert back to a virgin. 

"Why did Dean tell you to turn me back into a virgin." The question left your lips desperately, you wanted to know why he wanted to make you relive the same pain again.

"Oh, that. Just before your alpha left with his omega he told me to keep you away from other alphas. Didn't want you covered in another's scent. He also asked for another favor." The alpha explained. 

"He wanted you to become a virgin again so he could have the satisfaction of being the first and only one to claim you, costed him a few extra bucks." The alpha shrugged the last part off. 

"That's why I told you that you were off limits for a time, and that time ended last night. Dean was supposed to show up yesterday to take you, he called me ahead of time to get you ready but he didn't show." The alphas face brightened up soon after. He was struggling to muffle his laughter. "But guess who did instead, the younger brother, Sam himself." You stared bitterly at Gabriel. He found the situation funny. It was a terrible one. You've been forced to take in the alphas knots painfully. No matter the times Gabriel heals you, their mark is a ghost to you. Haunting your body, scaring you. 

"You must be something if you managed to get those Winchesters to come back to you." 

"You were quite the fuck for them weren't you." Your eyes pricked with tears as the alpha laughed. He stopped when you looked down at the floor. Your hands came up to hide your face and you slowly dropped down to the floor. His mood changed to guilt.

"Hey, now. Don't cry, I was only joking" Gabriel kneeled down to your sobbing figure and pried your hands off your face. You refused to look at him, tears overwhelming you. 

"Beta. Look at me." You nodded your head. No. 

"Y/N. Obey your alpha." He commanded. You looked up at him with hate. Gabriel studied your face, a smirk ran across his face.

"I admire you betas. Your so hard to tame, you don't just roll over like the omegas. Such free spirit in you, but anything can be broken and bent to an alphas will." The alpha stood up from the floor. He walked out of the room and you saw Alba come in. She had a horrified look in her face. She ran to your side and asked you what happened. You said nothing as you picked yourself up from the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. Merry Christmas people!!!!!  
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ. Have a happy day celebrating.

The moment you couldn't hear the sound of the alphas footsteps, you snapped. A sudden rush to break something rose in you. Your hands were balled into fists and clenched painfully that your nails dug into your own skin. Alba could see the anger in you bubbling from your tense shoulders and didn't try to get in your way. You paced around the room, you wanted to punch something real bad. You looked around, the mirror was the only thing here you can brake. You stomped towards it and looked at yourself through it, angry tears had threatened to spill from your eyes and your face had gotten a shade red. Through clenched teeth you screamed in frustration. Your fist came up to punch the glass and you heard it shatter, pieces fell under with a clank against the wooden board. 

A hand suddenly grabbed your bicep. You twirled around to face Alba, anger still shown on your face. She looked up at you apologetic but she couldn't help you with what you were feeling right now. "Calm down, please." You huffed at her words but slowly did so. She led you to your bed and sat you down. 

You felt something run down your hands. It was your blood. Your knuckles were cut, you didn't feel pain from punching the mirror. Alba noticed as well and got a cloth from where the broken hairdresser was at. "Come with me." She led you into the bathroom and pulled your hand into the sink. You watched as your blood slowly ran down with the water. She pressed the cloth against your hand and you told her you can hold it. With that both of you returned to the room.

Both of you were sitting down on your own beds. You started at the cloth in your hand while Alba looked to be in worry. You heard her call your name and you stare up at her, "You should listen to master." You looked with your brow raised at Alba. Her hands were playing with her hair and she looked at the floor. She was nervous when she said this. She was worried if it offended you. 

"Why?" You scoffed out your response. 

"Because master doesn't put up with what you are doing. He punishes us if we ever did what you did but he is going easy on you." Her voice came out desperate, you've never heard that before from her. "I don't want you to get hurt, so please listen to him. Just do as master says and no harm will come to you."

"I've already been hurt here. I will not lay with alphas I don't even know. I don't even want to be here, Alba." You countered. 

"I know you don't, but we can't ever leave this place. It's the only safe place we have around here. Master protects us from other alphas." This was kinda true. Any omega out by themselves is whoevers claim. They weren't safe alone unless they had an alpha close to them. 

"This place isn't safe. How can you even call it safe when a bunch of alphas come to take you?!" Your voice had raised on her. You saw her flinch at your tone but she didn't stop talking. 

"That's because you don't embrace your natural instincts. You are trying to shove it down but it is impossible-" before she could finish her sentences you retorted back to her.

"My instincts are telling me to fight the alphas, Alba. Not to bend over for them. Alphas expect me to do so but I am not an omega." Sam and Dean suddenly popped up in your mind. That instinct to fight them had been shoved deep down as they pressed against you. You regret letting them take you.

"I am not an omega, Alba. I'm not suppose to be knotted like you. It hurts me everytime it happens and the alphas don't even stop!" Tears were pricking your eyes.

"Please keep your voice down, master-" 

"He is not my master, he is just a cruel alpha!" You spat out. The words came out harsher than you expected. Alba stayed quiet for a second, she was cowering in her bed. Your tone intimidated her.

"I'm sorry." You approached her figure but you suddenly got hit with the feeling of nausea. Then you felt something trying to push up your throat. It was a nasty feeling and you ran into the bathroom. You kneeled to the toilet and Alba was by the entrance. 

"Are you okay! Oh, I'm getting master!" Before you can tell her no, you gagged and vomited. You coughed loudly as you finished. You heard Alba frantically calling him and footsteps approached the room. The open bathroom door made you hear her and someone else. "She's sick, how?" It was Gabriel. "I dont know." 

You vomited more and the alpha was by the doorway, he had a worried gaze on his face. He went to your side and placed a comforting hand on your shoulder. After you finished the alpha handed you a cloth so you can wipe your mouth. Your eyes stung.

"You okay." You gave him a weak nod. You don't know why you vomited. You've never felt that sensation since forever. You heard the alpha give a long sigh, "Shit." 

The alpha helped you up and led you into the bed. You sat down with a terrible taste in your mouth. "Damnit, I should've known." The alpha breathed out. His words brought you worry. He knew something that you didn't know. Gabriel suddenly placed his hand on your stomach. You flinched away from him but he told you to relax. The hand on your stomach was weird for you. The alpha has never touched you before. He was very gentle with what he was doing right now. 

"Your pregnant." His hand left your stomach. You stared horrifyingly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are always welcome ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter y'all. I really appreciate you guys reading this. I enjoy reading every comment you guys leave. Love y'all ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

You clutched your stomach. A baby was growing inside you now. It finally dawned to you. You were carrying an alpha's child. Dean's child. "No, no, no, no." You sounded like a broken record. This wasn't supposed to happen to you, the thought of having children wasn't something you even marveled about.

"Calm down." Gabriel comforted you. What he told you was useless. How could you calm down when this happened to you. How can you calm down when an alpha impregnated you. You looked at the alpha with teary eyes but then heard a shuffle in the doorway. The alpha looked behind him to see Alba and a few other omegas crowded outside the door. They were curious as what was wrong with you. Gabriel frowned and shut the door with the snap of his fingers. You heard them give off a startled sound as it closed on their faces. You were once again alone with him. He didn't look happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't keep you here, beta." He never had a pregnancy occur in the brothel so he wasn't sure what to do. He told you all the omegas were made infertile before they came here to live, but he didn't make sure you were barren. He thought that your alphas would have taken you to a doctor so they can sterilize you since none of them had ever contemplated about having pups with a omega.

"Where will I go?" You seemed almost too afraid to ask the question. You know it wouldn't be something you would enjoy but you hope he doesn't give you a terrible response.

"The only place you would be able to go to at this rate of your pregnancy is back to Dean. You've lasted long enough for him and since your carrying his kid he wouldn't reject the idea of having you back" Gabriel said. You didn't want to hear this from him. You don't want to see Dean again. 

"Please, I..I don't want to go back." You begged him. The alpha gave you a pity look. He understood why you were reluctant to go back, but he couldn't just kick you out of the brothel without staying somewhere. You were inexperienced to how the outside world really worked. A beta alone in the streets is not a safe one. 

"There is no other choice for you." That was his simple answer. There wasn't anything else he could tell you. A thought came to your mind.

"You can let me go." Gabriel stared at you as if you had gone crazy. If you were owned, you weren't given that option ever. Especially now that your pregnant. "I can't do that." He declared. 

"Why?" You demanded desperately. 

"You are domesticated, beta. It is forbidden for you to be left to roam freely." He needed you to understand this. "You have already been owned by alphas and by law you will not be set free." 

"I've lived without being owned by an alpha for 15 years. I have survived in the woods for that long without alpha contact," From the time you've been here you've never told him how your life was before being captured. You didn't plan to until now. 

"I was born without alphas. I was never domesticated. I was captured and sold to a master" You tried convincing him. But the frown on his face proved that he wasn't going to change his mind about it. "I was free and held my own for years. The only reason I was captured was because of a omega!" You emphasized the last word with hate. Gabriel gave you a warning glare. No omegas were allowed to be threatened.

"I wouldn't of been here if she wouldn't of lied to us about her being a beta." You were now blaming her for everything. Blaiming her for the knots, your tears, and the alphas. "Enough." The alpha told you to stop talking. He had heard enough of your claims. 

"I wouldn't have experienced all this pain." You were crying now. You broke down in front of him. Gabriel was about to comfort you when he smelt another musk. It was a strong alpha smell. He looked behind him. You looked behind him as well. There stood a tall figure leaning against the doorway. Both of you didn't hear him open the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" The unknown alpha directed a playful smirk to both of you. 

"Are you in rut? Damn it stinks." Gabriel scowled at the figure. You could smell it as well. It was strong and clouded your senses. So this is how a rut smelled like. "Go help yourself with the omegas, Lucifer." Gabriel grumbled out. So the unknown alpha's name was Lucifer. You remember Gabriel mentioning him when you first met him. 

"Who's this little creature." It came out like a purr. The alpha stepped closer to both of you. He was curious of the figure sniffling and crying. Which was you. Lucifer was in front of Gabriel. The alpha was taller than him by a lot. 

"She's off limits, go knot a omega." Gabriel had pushed you a little farther behind him so you weren't as close to him or the other alpha.

"Really? I didn't take you as someone who would claim a beta little brother." The smug smile of the alphas face seemed to irritate Gabriel. "Is she that good?" He said amusingly. You heard the alpha groan out and push at the other to the door. Before he left, he turned to you.

"You'll leave tomorrow morning." He turned his back to you and left you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years. Damn it's already 2019 🎉🎉

Dean arrived early morning. You were standing next to the Gabriel, his hand on your back securing you. He didn't want you to hide and run away when the alpha came. You looked behind you most of the time, catching some omegas peering to look at you and from all of them Alba was the one who stood out the most. She had a sad look to her eyes, this was probably the last time she will ever see you again. The door opened to reveal Dean.

You didn't imagine this day to come. The hand in your back could now feel you trembling. Gabriel gave you a short glance before looking at Dean. "How's my little beta." You almost forgot the sound of his voice. You had your head lowered as you felt his eye bore into you. You were scared to return his gaze. 

"I-I...." you struggled to make words. You panicked at the moment and hid behind Gabriel. Dean frowned as he saw you cower away behind the angel alpha. Gabriel pulled you from behind him to stand in front of Dean. You sank deeper in him as you were in front of him. Dean closed the door behind him. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's fine. Take her." He gave you a small push towards Dean. Your feet dragged from under you as he did. The alpha pulled you towards him, you suddenly heard a small jingle. It was the collar. You didn't want a collar. Just as his hand reach for you, you sank you nails onto the hand that held the collar. You tried pushing him away from you but the alpha was stronger. 

"Stop it." The alpha spat, Gabriel grabbed you from behind. He pried your hands off Dean, his arms held yours behind your back. You kicked at the alpha but it didn't do anything but irritate them. "Calm down, beta." Gabriel said behind you. You refused. 

"Geez, I thought you would have trained her while she was here." Dean didn't care that you were struggling. You snapped at him but he ignored your antics. He fastens it around your neck, not caring if it wrapped around too tightly. His hand clamped onto your forearm and led you outside. Gabriel walking right behind him. 

He took you outside to the parking lot where he parked his black car. You didn't stop struggling as he led you to it. The alphas anger seemed to reach its limit. He suddenly pushed you up against the car. "Hey, hey...easy." he scolded. You brought your hands up but he pinned them up above your head. You stare up at him in anger. You didn't want anything more than to get away from him. 

"Gabriel, what did you do to make her so angry?!" The alpha turned his head to the side to stare at the angel alpha. He wasn't happy with what he got back. You weren't ever this feisty towards him. He needed to discipline you once he came back to the house.

"What I did?! What you did you prick." He looked offended by Dean's accusation. While he was distracted arguing with Gabriel you tried biting him. He turned towards you as he felt your teeth graze the skin of his arm. "That's enough." He twirled you around so your back was to him. Dean opened the the backdoor for you and forced you in. He slammed it and locked the car.

"What do you mean what I did?" He leaned against the car. "Let me out." You growled inside the car. Both of the alphas ignored you and talked. You just slammed your fists against the window while they talked. 

"Your such a clueless bastard, you know that." Gabriel crossed his arm at Dean. He pointed a finger towards you. "The beta has a bun in the oven." There was a moment of silence between them except for you as you hit the glass. Dean slapped his hand against the windshield, you flinched back. "Enough, beta." He growled at you. His voice seemed irritated.

"She pregnant?" He slightly turned to his side, staring at you. You stare back at him angrily. "My kid?" Gabriel nodded. 

"Who else, you were the first one to knot her." Dean squinted his eyes at Gabriel. He looked deep in thought. 

"First one. Who was the second?" He asked. 

"That would be your brother, Dean-o. The day you missed your 'appointment', your brother filled in for you." Gabriel smiled smugly. Dean frowned at the response. "That little son of a bitch." He snarled. He wasn't happy. 

"Turn her back." Dean told Gabriel. You didn't understand what he meant by that. You pushed yourself to the other end of the seat as Dean opened the backdoor. You snarled as he grabbed your ankle and pulled you out. He forced you to sit up and Gabriel brought his hand up. Your mind finally understood what Dean meant. You kicked and pleaded as Gabriel's hand inches closer. "Please, no. Please alpha!" You begged. You were crying now. 

"Sorry kid." Gabriel pitied you. His fingers landed on your forehead. It was quick, only lasting a few seconds before he removed them. You watched as he left both of you to return back to the brothel. Dean pushed you back, this time you laid down in shock. The alpha walked around the car and entered the driver's seat. He turned it on and drove. You stayed quiet throughout the whole ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest. Sorry if I took long to update, I've been busy with life and it keeps taking me away from this story. Thanks for reading it and those who has been waiting for it, it makes me happy. Thank y'all for the comments, I always look forward to them.

"Get up." His voice was chilling. It made the hairs in the back of your neck to rise. You slowly raised your side from the soft cushioning of the seat, your limbs protesting against the action. Your eyes met his. Tearful ones stared back at the cold hazel ones. It lasted for a brief second before you averted your gaze to the floor. From that small glimpse you could see the anger in his eyes. The clench of his jaw and the scowl on his lips more evidence to what emotion his eyes were giving off. You picked your head up as he exited the car. Dean walked around and stopped by the door next to you and opened it. You were about to crawl out with your shaky limbs until you felt his hand grab at the soft flesh of your thigh and pull. A startled noise left you as he yanked you out harshly and set you by his side. Dean shut the door not to gently and grabbed at your collar.

There was no leash this time as he led you into the house. His hand brushed against the small bell of the collar, the small jingle becoming unpleasant to your ears. He took on a fast pace and you tried keeping up with it for the sake of not tripping on your feet. He pushed you inside first and this time you lost your footing. You fell to your knees. The thud of your body hitting the floor echoed in your ears but lasted only a few seconds before he grabbed at your collar again. You choked with a cry but he didn't care. Dean led you farther and stopped at the living room. "Sam." He called out in a grating voice. It took some time for him to get a response.

"What." You heard Sam call out from a distance. You whimpered as you heard his voice again. "Get your ass out here." Dean growled. You heard him grumble deep in his throat before the sound of footsteps grew closer.

"What the hell do you wan-" The tall alpha paused. He appeared by the hallway. He stilled with eyes widened in shock and surprise. His scent came back to you in a strong wave. God you wish to forget it. You picked up another on him. It was faint. Omega.

"Beta?!" Sam was alarmed as he saw you again. He had expected Dean to be alone. Not with you in his arms. You didn't want to see him again. There was a tense moment of silence before his feet drew closer. You cowered away the best you can with Dean's grip. Pulling yourself to the side, away from both of them. You whimpered at him, eyes welling up with tears. He noticed this and stopped.

"What are you doing with her." Sam reached for you but Dean shoved him away. He huffed at the touch.

"Let's have a little talk, Sam." Dean snarled at the tall alpha. He abruptly yanked you forward and past Sam. You let out a startled cry. He was leading you somewhere and you didn't know where. It scared you. You could hear Sam's steps trailing behind both of you. "What the hell's wrong with you. Why did you bring her back!" Sam yelled. Dean didn't stop to answer his question. He came across the omega. She had peeked out of Sam's room, curious of the commotion. You made eye contact with her. She was surprised. "Dean?" She spoke softly. The omega reached to touch him but he shoved her back.

"Get the fuck out." He spat. You stared fearfully at him now. He just cursed at the omega. Their omega. He really is mad. She cowered back into the room. Dean finally stopped by his door and pushed you inside.

"Stay." He commanded. You could hear the threat behind the word and stood there as he closed the door behind him. Dean left you alone. You backed away from the door as you heard both of them talking outside. "What the fuck are you doing." He barked. You heard a thud and the doorknob suddenly turned. You hid behind the bed quickly, but you didn't hear anybody step in. You peeked out, the door wasn't open. You heard a growl. "Move." It was Sam.

A sudden smack made you flinch back. "Did you fuck her." Dean demanded. The abrupt question seemed to catch Sam off guard as he stayed silent for a time.

"Why do you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Dean interrupted him.

"DID YOU FUCK HER." He snapped at his brother.

"Yes." He answered. You heard a loud thud hit the wall. You heard Sam grunt in surprise before growling. The sudden sound of the omegas voice startled you. She had shrieked and pleaded them to stop.

"You little shit." Dean's voice held malice. "You thought I wouldn't find out, huh." He snarled at the last part.

"Why should you care about that." Sam retorted. Dean's growl seemed to intensify at his words. "She didn't belong to us anymore, remember? Why the hell would it matter if I fucked her or not."

"The beta is mine!" Dean shot back. You frowned at it. "The omega is all yours, but she," there was a pause. "is mine and I don't plan on sharing." he warned.

"You might have brought her back, but that doesn't give you all the claim." He snarled.

"You were able to fuck her once, Sam. But she's back home with me. With her real alpha" Dean taunted. Sam suddenly snapped and you heard another smack. It didn't end there as you heard bodies hitting the wall. The omega shrieked even louder, she was watching the whole fight. You don't know how long you stayed behind the bed, but the sound of punches, shattering glass, growls and pained groans grew sickening. You covered your ears, trying to block away the sounds. 

 

It suddenly grew quiet outside, the omega stopped and so did the alphas. You shakingly dropped your hands from your ears before the door suddenly bursts open. You yelped in fear and surprise. Dean walked in. He didn't look good. There was a cut on his temple and his bottom lip was busted. He dragged a chair into the room, the feet of it scraping against the floor. He set it infront of the bed and left. He didn't even acknowledge you in the room.

He came back again but with Sam. He looked just as hurt as Dean but his hand grabbed at his ribs. You heard him wince with ever step before he was set on the chair. Dean shut the door then. You mind was screaming now, both of them were alone with you. Dean approached you now, his glare focused on your trembling form. He picked you up and threw you into the bed. Before you could crawl away, he straddled you. "Please." His hand slowly trailed from under your breast to the curve of your stomach and finally to your hip. A river of tears started flowing from your eyes. You sob like never before. "Your going to keep your stupid cake-hole shut?" Sam took in a sharp breath, he glared at Dean. His nose looked broken and blood ran down to his mouth, one of his eyes swelled painfully. “Good boy.” The taunt was met with a sneer.

Dean chuckled. He flipped you onto your stomach and pulled your ass up by your hips. He positioned himself between your thighs, pushing your legs apart to leave him room. "Please stop! I don't want this!" You begged heartfully but Dean paid you no attention. You stared in front of you at Sam. He lowered his eyes. He was about to watch Dean claim you in front of him. You heard the sound of his buckle and zipper being undone. You sobbed as you felt something warm press at your heat.

"Eyes up, Sammy." Sam gave him a huff. He chuckled darkly at the injured alpha. Sam glared at him, but let his head fall down. "Don't refrain from screaming, sweetheart." It sounded more like a demand for you. He wanted you to be loud so Sam would know who made you scream. Dean wanted to claim his territory right in front of his brother. He needed to remind Sam who you really belonged to.

"getoffgetoffgetoff." You thrashed underneath him. You pushed you chest up from the bed but he forced you back down with his hand. "Don't worry." He was soothing you but it only came out irritated to you. You cried below him, hiding your face into the soft blankets underneath you.

"Please!" You cried. "Please don't do this! Please don't hurt me! Please, please!" You whimpered and begged.

"By the way, Sam." Dean's voice had lowered an octave. "Got her to be virgin again." Sam gave a questionable sound. He suddenly pushed forward, the head of his cock entering inside your tight opening. You felt it stretch you. It hurt. It hurt like never before. There was no preparation. Adrenaline rushed through you and you began flinching and bucking under him. You were met with a hand harshly shoving you deeper into the mattress. “Shit, I forgot how good you felt.” He purred. His hand leaves your back and joins the other on your hips. Dean didn't stop sinking into you...he was splitting you open. The stinging pain grew powerful until he finally jerked himself, the tearing making a scream rip through your throat. You saw them flinch. He was finally sheathed inside you snuggly.

Small cries and sobbing escaped you. Dean waited for you to adjust and grinded against you as a way for him to relieve the feeling of your tightness. His movement only making it worse. “Fuck.” He cursed. Tears didn't stop. You couldn't talk. Pain throbbing in your lower body making you cry harder. A few minutes passed before he finally knew you were ready. He grew harsh with his pumping. He easily slid in and out of you from your blood acting as a lubricant. Every thrust inside your bleeding opening brought you more pain. Then you felt it. Another scream ripped through your throat as his knot slips past your bleeding folds and inside you. Your body slacked soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys. I'm sorry to say this I'm going to have to put this story on temporary hold. I will continue it but I need a brake from this site. Love all of you. Special thanks to awkwardsloth, Miss+Mystery, and many more of you who have been leaving comments. I will update this story as soon as I can. Thank everyone of you who read this story, I never expected it to go this far. Have a wonderful, happy, day. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


End file.
